Un nouveau départ
by mya riddle snape
Summary: Cela fait 4 ans que naruto est partit avec le sennin et 2 ans qu'il a disparut.Mais comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant que sasuke est revenut? Comment le blond a-t-il pu autant changer et être devenut si puissant? narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous les lecteurs, je me lance dans ma première fanfic naruto! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**a part ça les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (mes trois semaine de thérapie me l'ont fais comprendre;;;)**

**N'oubliez pas les rewiews please j'ai besoin d'être motivé pour écrire (non ce n'est pas un stratagème pour vous faire rewiewer)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une journée ensoleillée pour le village de Konoha. Cela faisait 4ans que Naruto était partis s'entraîner avec Jiraiya. Mais cela faisait également 2 ans qu'il avait quitté le sennin légendaire sans l'en avertir et qu'il était porté disparut. Un an après leur départ, Sasuke était revenus au village caché. personne n'avait de nouvelle du blond, malgré toutes les recherches effectuées.

Aux portes du village, deux gardes étaient postés pour surveiller les allées et venus des voyageurs. cependant, ce jour-là, les deux gardes s'endormir profondément sur le sol, après qu'une silhouette masqué" soit passé devant eux.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, Tsunade, l'Hokage du village, dormait profondément affalée sur son bureau. Quand soudain Shizune arriva pour lui donner les nouveaux rapports à consulter pour les prochaines missions, puis ressortit.

"Pas possible de dormir tranquille" grommela-t-elleen se réveillant.

"En effet, le travail d'Hokage à l'air toujours aussi fatiguant" dit une voix ironique.

D'un bond tsunade se tourna vers la voix et trouva un homme appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, son visage cacher par sa capuche.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-elle sur ses gardes.

La silhouette se décolla du mur et enleva la capuche qui lui couvrait le visage dévoilant un homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux violet.

"Yo... Yondaïme ?"balbutia-t-elle choquée.

"Non, son fils"

S'en fut trop pour Tsunade, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids.

"Naruto !"murmura-t-elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Naruto, puisque c'était bien lui, s'avança à la lumière pour qu'elle puisse mieux le voir. Il ressemblait trait pour trait au quatrième. Il portait un marcel et un pantalon, tout deux noir et près du corps, le symbole de Konoha graver sur son bandeau lui servait de boucle de ceinture, le tout couvert par manteau noir lui tombant sur les chevilles. Son visage, parfaite reproduction de celui de son père, possédait contrairement a celui-ci, des yeux améthystes et un bandeau noir qui couvrait son front faisant par la même occasion ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux. Il avait le teint halé et atteignait les 1m80 , le tout faisant ressortir une musculature avantageuse. Son visage possédait toujours ses trois griffures sur chacune de ses joues.

"Cela faisait longtemps, Tsunade-sama"dit-il avec une voix neutre et un visage impassible.

Cette phrase fit tiquer l'Hokage.

" Depuis quand est-il aussi polie et surtout depuis quand n'éprouve-t-il plus rien ?"pensa-t-elle abasourdis.

"Oui cela va faire quatre ans... Mais où étais-tu passé? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça sans prévenir ?Qu..."lui dit-elle en se reprenant.

"Je suis partit m'entraîner plus durement qu'avec Jirayia-sama"l'interrompit-il toujours aussi calme "J'ai également appris de nombreuses choses concernant mon passé" dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui la fit déglutir.

Il avait beau être d'un calme olympien, ses yeux la fixaient sans aucune émotions se qui rendit l'accusation encore plus grande.

"Naruto, nous ne pouvions te révéler la vérité sur ton ascendance avant tes 21 ans, c'était un ordre du troisième" dit-elle avec tristesse.

"Enfin bref, si je suis revenu ici ce n'est pas pour ressasser le passé car celui-ci est révolut.Je suis revenu, pas de bon cœur c'est certain, pour vous annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle" exposa-t-il toujours sur le même ton qu'au début.

"je t'écoute"

"Dans moins de six mois Orochimaru attaquera Konoha"

"Nous le savons déjà"dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant."Nous avons prévu des effectifs et de nombreux villages vont nous prêter moins forte"

"Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que l'Akatsuki s'est allié a lui"

Quoi !"hurla la Godaïme sous le choc.

"je suis venus dés que j'ai été mis au courant de cette alliance"

"Comment as-tu su?"

"Disons que j'ai mes sources" dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

"Il va nous falloir trouver de nouveaux renfort" soupira-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

"Le village caché de Suna accepte une alliance avec Konoha"

"Comment! Mais la dernière fois que nous leur avons demander le Kazekage avait refusé !" s'écria-t-elle.

"En effet, mais Gaara a accepté ma demande. Venant de moi, elle avait un tout autre impact"

"Que veux-tu dire ? demanda la cinquième.

"Simplement que Gaara me fait plus confiance à moi qu'a vous et qu'il ne me refuserait jamais un service"

"Bien... malgré tous ça, je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu as vraiment changer, je peux t'assurer que si j'avais quelques années de moins..."dit-elle en commençant a partir dans ses fantasme.

"Tu n'aurais rien fait sans te retrouver immédiatement dans un mur" dit-il en durcissant le ton de sa voix.

"Que tu es cruel!" s'exclama-t-elle avec un air faussement outrer.

"Non juste réaliste, tu n'es pas mon type"dit-il neutre en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie."Je repasserais plus tard dans la soirée de façon à vous laisser le temps de me trouver un logement"

"Ca marche! Mais c'est quoi ton type? demanda-t-elle fasciner par la démarche souple et féline de blond.

" Plus viril" dit-il en fermant la porte laissant Tsunade seul.

"Evidement se sont toujours les plus beau qui sont homosexuel"se dit-elle frustrer."En tout cas, il vient pratique ment de sauver le village en nous ramenant une alliance avec Suna. Qu'a-t-il put arriver à Naruto pour qu'il change autant?"

Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle saurait qu'au moment ou il aura décider d'en parler.

* * *

**Et voila j'ai terminer mon premier chapitre!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus n'oublier pas les rewiews pour savoir si je dois continuer ou non**

**Je répondrais au question dans la limite du possible**

**Bisous a tous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tous le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ! désolée d'avoir mit si longtemps mais je suis partit en vacance donc je n'ai pas put poster. **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des rewiews , ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir donc gros merci à : naviek, yumi, siashini, lolodie, lablonde2712, maeve fantaisie, saphir2311, fegnass, mymy-chan, thindrat, inuka, eilin, lulu342 , elda, koro-chan et didilove37. (en espérant n'avoir oublier personne ;;)**

**Je rassure tous le monde en disant que OUI je sais que Naruto a les yeux bleu océan, il sera expliquer plus tard pourquoi il les a améthystes maintenant (le pourquoi est plutôt simple c'est le comment qui est beaucoup plus compliquer)**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mon correcteur orthographique est désinstallé et vu que je suis plus que mauvaise en orthographe-- ;; je vous demande de ne pas en tenir compte s'il-vous-plait merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Bisous**

_"..." Parole de naruto a kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi**

_"Evidement se sont toujours les plus beau qui sont homosexuel"se dit-elle frustrer."En tout cas, il vient pratique ment de sauver le village en nous ramenant une alliance avec Suna. Qu'a-t-il put arriver à Naruto pour qu'il change autant?"_

_Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle saurait qu'au moment ou il aura décider d'en parler_

**Chapitre 2**

Pendant que Tsunade se perdait dans ses réflexions, Naruto sortit du bureau.

**"Plus viril ! Ca pour les aimer plus viril" déclara Kyûubi dans un grand éclat de rire.**

_"Maintenant qu'elle est au courant, elle ne va plus essayer de me draguer. Sinon elle va faire rapidement la connaissance d'un mur"_

**"En effet et c'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher!"**

_"Le contraire m'aurait étonné Kyûu-chan"_

**"Ahh! Renardeau t'es un briseur de cœur ! Snif, snif... Je suis si fière de toi!"**

Après cette réplique, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du ninja.

**"Au fait renardeau de mon cœur, tu as oublié de mentionner deux choses à la vielle"**

"_Lesquelles ?" interrogea le blond perplexe._

**"Les deux ninjas que tu as gentiment endormit en arrivant ainsi que de ton inscription à l'examen pour passé junnin"**

_"Et merde!"_

**"Langage !"dit-elle malicieusement**

_"Et c'est toi qui me dit ça?" répliqua-t-il sournoisement_

**"Hum!... passons... il n'empêche que je suis bluffer par ton self-control!"**

_"Si je ne mettais pas contrôlé, Hokage ou pas, elle aurait eu un léger problème de tête"_

**"Adorable enfant"**

Après avoir remis en place sa capuche de façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir son visage, il se dirigea vers Ichikaru. Quand il entra dans le restaurant, une serveuse l'approcha pour lui indiquer une table de libre. Le seul inconvénient était qu'à celle situer à ses côté, il pouvait apercevoir toute l'équipe au grand complet, que ce soit autant les élèves que les professeurs, ils étaient tous présent. Evidement, le fait d'être masqué attira tout de suite l'attention des plus avisés et expérimentés du groupe. Quand la serveuse repartit après qu'il est put passer commande, il sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui suspicieusement. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient discrets pour les autres, ils ne l'étaient pas pour lui.

**"Quelle ambiance! Bienvenue à Konoha! hospitalité zéros ! regard suspicieux garantit !"**

_"Il serait mal vu que j'éclate de rire maintenant, tu ne crois pas Kyûu-chan?"_

**"Oui, en effet. En plus de te croire dangereux... ce que tu es , je tiens à le précisé, ils vont te penser fou"**

_"Bien dans ce cas, ne recommence plus ce genre de commentaire!"_

**"Tu ne les a même pas regardé, tu as déterminé qu'ils étaient là grâce à leur auras. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus?"**

_"Non pas pour l'instant, et puis en parlant d'aura, il y en a une qui m'est familière mais en même temps étrangère"_

**"Je te reconnaît bien la renardeau. Toujours à te compliquer la vie!"**

_"Hey! La plupart du temps c'est toi qui me la complique!"_

**"Sans commentaire"**

_"Naruto : 1; Kyûubi : 0" déclara-t-il avec un sourire_

**"Vengeance!"**

_"Si tu veux mais pour l'instant je mange!"_

A ce moment-là, la serveuse passa entre les deux tables et trébucha avec son plateau. Avant que chacun n'est pût réagir, il l'a rattrapa ainsi que le contenus du dit plateau, avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol.

"Vous n'avez rien?" demanda-t-il en la lâchant et en posant le plateau sur la table

"Non, je vous remercie" dit-elle doucement étant encore sous le choc

"Je vous en prit"dit-il en s'inclinant quand tout à coup il croisa un regard onyx et se figea.

**" Renardeau? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?demanda-t-elle inquiète.**

_ "L'aura étrange… C'était celle de Sasuke ! "_

** "Renardeau calme toi ! "**

Naruto détourna le regard puis s'excusa auprès de la serveuse en lui disant qu'il avait oublié un important rendez-vous . Il paya ses ramens, qu'en fin de compte il ne mangea pas, et sortie du restaurant. Du côté de l'autre table, les discussion étaient essentiellement basé sur cette mystérieuse personne encapuchonné.

Ce mec est très fort, il a de très bon réflexe et il n'émane rien de lui dit Shikamaru

Sasuke, tu vas bien ? demanda Kakashi en regardant son élève.

Oui… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce type… j'ai croisé une fois son regard et j'ai l'impression qu'il a sondé mon âme et que j'ai sondé la sienne.

Serait-ce un coup de foudre ? " le taquina Ino

"C'est vrai ! c'est la première fois que je t'entend parler comme ceci"enchaîna Sakura.

Tandis que toute la table se moquait du brun, Naruto courut jusque sur la tête gravé du quatrième et s'assit dessus.

**"Petit renardeau que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi cela te touche-t-il autant de le revoir ? demanda doucement la démone.**

"_Je ne sais pas…Je pensais que je ne le reverrais plus. Je m'étais juré de le haïr… mais quand je l'ai vu… Argh !. J'en ai marre je ne comprend pas !_

"**Laisse faire le temps…. Et puis faut reconnaître qu'il est sacrement bien foutu le petit Uchiwa !** "

"_Kyûubi ! Ca suffit ! Arrête de dire ce genre de chose !_ "

"**Pourquoi ? J'ai tort ?** "**dit-elle malicieusement**

"_NON ! enfin… Merde tu m'embrouilles !_ "

"**Nyark nyark nyark, Naruto : 1 ;Kyûubi : 1 Egalité!**

"_Pff Baka kitsune !_ "

"**Moi aussi je t'aime !** "

"_Bon, il serait peut-être temps que j'aille chez la vieille, le temps est passé un peu trop vite_"

"**En effet ! Au fait tu as vu sa tête quand tu l'a appelé Tsunade-sama, c'était…mémorable**"** railla-t-elle**

"_Je vais faire de même avec les autres, ils ne méritent pas mon affection ! Bon allons-y !_ "

Quand il arriva à la fenêtre de l'Hokage, il vit que tous le monde étaient réunis, tous les jeunes sans oublier Kakashi, Jirayia et Iruka. La fenêtre étant ouverte, il s'assit sur le bord de celle-ci, incognito et toujours masqué.

"J'arrive au mauvais moment peut-être ? "demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui armes au poing.

"Non mais tu vas arrêté de débarquer comme ça ! C'set la deuxième fois aujourd'hui ! J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! "

"**A son âge se serait normal**"

"_J'approuve !_ "

"Veuillez m'excusé Tsunade-sama"

"**Elle a tiqué !** "** dit-elle en riant**

"Ou en êtes-vous ? "demanda-t-il poliment

"J'allais commencé"

Il hocha la tête puis tourna celle-ci vers la lune.

"Comme vous le savez Orochimaru à prévu une attaque contre Konoha, ce que nous ne savions pas est qu'Itachi et l'Akatsuki s'étaient alliés a lui"

"Comment ! "s'exclamèrent-ils tous sous le choque de la nouvelle.

"Cependant, grâce à l'informateur nous ayant apporter cette information, nous avons également put obtenir, par son intermédiaire, une alliance avec le village caché de Suna" exposa-t-elle sans tenir compte des exclamations surprises des ninjas.

"Qui est cet informateur ? "demanda Kakashi

"C'est moi"répondit Naruto en détachant son regard de l'astre pour le diriger vers l'assemblée .

"Justement ! Qui êtes-vous ? "demanda sèchement Neji

Naruto se leva et fit tomber sa capuche devant la totalité des personnes présente.

**Et voila j'ai terminer mon deuxième chapitre!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus n'oublier pas les rewiews (c'est bon pour la motivation)**

**Je répondrais au question dans la limite du possible sur l'histoire pour ne pas trop dévoiler quand même**

**Bisous a tous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tous le monde ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! Etant donné que j'ai mis très longtemps avant de publier le chapitre deux je me fais pardonné en mettant celui-ci rapidement **

**Remercier surtout Elda, ma blonde préférer qui m'a contraint et forcer (via le net lol) de publier rapidement**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mon correcteur orthographique est désinstallé et vu que je suis plus que mauvaise en orthographe-- ;; je vous demande de ne pas en tenir compte s'il-vous-plait merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Cette fic est un NaruSasu ( pour ceux qui me pose encore la question)**

**Bisous**

_"..." Parole de Naruto a kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi**

_"Qui est cet informateur ? "demanda Kakashi_

_"C'est moi"répondit Naruto en détachant son regard de l'astre pour le diriger vers l'assemblée ._

_"Justement ! Qui êtes-vous ? "demanda sèchement Neji_

_Naruto se leva et fit tomber sa capuche devant la totalité des personnes présente._

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Kakashi et Jirayia le virent, ils poussèrent une exclamation surprise.

"Yondaïme , c'est impossible !_ "_s'exclama le sennin.

"Yondaïme-senseï ! "

"_J'ai bien envie de les laisser comme ça_"

"**Oui mais l'autre folle gâcherait ton effet**"

"_J'approuve à nouveau… Dis, depuis quand tu donnes des conseils correcte toi ?_ "

"**Quoi ? Renardeau insolent !** "

"_Non, réaliste_"

"**…**"

"_Naruto : 2 ; Kyûubi : 1 avantage au renardeau !_ "

"**Nya, nya, nya !** "

Suite à cette discussion mental des plus mature, il daigna leur répondre.

"Non, juste son fils"dit-il le visage impassible.

"Naruto ? "murmura l'ermite aux crapauds choqué.

Quand celui-ci acquiesça, tous le monde se tût sauf Tsunade qui s'adressa directement à lui.

"je crois qu'il y a eu assez de choque pour ce soir"dit-elle posément.

"En effet… Au fait Tsunade-sama"

"**Hahahahaha, il y a eu un tique de visage général !** "**dit-elle avec un fou rire.**

"_Arrêtes !_ "

"J'ai oublié de vous parler de deux choses"

"Lesquelles ? "

"Pour les deux gardes de la porte sud, c'est moi qui les aient endormis. D'ailleurs la sécurité doit être renforcée, on entre ici comme dans un moulin"

"D'accord… Autre chose ? "demanda-t-elle crispé en prenant d'une serveuse attendant que son client passe commande.

"Serait-il possible que je participe à l'examen pour devenir junnin ? "

"Personnellement, je ne dirais pas non, mais la dérogation doit venir de moi et du Kazekage"

"Si ce n'est que ça"dit-il en sortant de son manteau une lettre qu'il lui donna.

Quand elle eut finir de la lire, elle regarda alternativement la lettre et le blond avec un sourire lubrique.

"Plus viril ? C'est ça ? "demanda-t-elle innocemment en regardant le visage neutre du blond. "Bien ! puisqu'il n'y a aucun problème, tu es inscrit au épreuve"dit-elle en rangeant la lettre dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

"Merci Tsunade-sama. En ce qui concerne le lieu où je vais loger ?"

"J'avais pensé à chez Sasuke"dit-elle calmement provoquant une légère crispation chez les deux concernés.

"_Elle a pas dit ça ?_ "

"**J'en ai bien peur renardeau**"

"_Je vais mourir !_ "

"**Mais non !Je suis là moi, et puis tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends. Tu pars tôt le matin et reviens tard le soir et le tour et joué**"

"_Mouais, on verra bien. De toute façon, si elle m'envoie chez lui c'est pour me surveiller. Elle me prend vraiment pour un imbécile, si elle croit que je ne l'ai pas compris._ "

"Après tout, vous appartenez à la même équipe"continua la quinquagénaire "Evidemment Sasuke , il nous faudrait ton accord "

"Cela ne me dérange"approuva-t-il sous le regard insistant de l'Hokage.

Il y eu un moment de silence ou tous dévisageait Naruto alors que lui regardait Tsunade. Ce fut Jirayia qui brisa ce silence pesant.

"Où étais-tu passé ? "interrogea-t-il

"J'étais ici et là, je m'entraînais"

"Sais-tu pourquoi Itachi à rejoint Orochimaru ? "demanda le ninja copieur.

"Parce qu'il a eu peur "déclara le blond avec un léger sourire.

"De quoi a-t-il eu peur ? "l'interrogea Sasuke surpris que son frère ai peur de quelque chose.

"**Biiiiiipp ! Perdu ! Joueur 1, joue encore. Il aurait dit qui à la place de quoi, là, il aurait été en plein dans le mille**"

"_Et une vérité détournée, une !_ "

"D'un monstre"dit-il simplement.

Un silence pesant se réinstalla dans la pièce suite à la réponse du blond qui avait été dites avec une tel nonchalance que cela faisait frissonner tous le monde.

"Bien ! " déclara Kakashi pour détendre l'atmosphère"l'équipe 7 est de nouveau réunit, rien de tel qu'un entraînement pour se remettre en forme, je vous attend demain à 11 heure sue le pont !.

"Bien, Kakashi-san"

Kakashi dévisagea Naruto qui était toujours aussi impassible alors qu'intérieurement sa démone adoré ne se remettait pas des visages surprit qu'arborait les ninjas suite à la politesse de son hôte.

"Je suis littéralement paumé"déclara Tenten.

"Idem"suivirent Sakura et Ino.

Toutes les trois avaient arrêter de pensé après que le blond est dévoilé son visage.

"Pour faire simple, Naruto est de retour après avoir passé deux ans à s'entraîner en solo. Il à découvert que le Yondaïme était son père. En revenant, il nous apporte des informations cruciales, ainsi qu'une alliance avec Suna . Comme il n'a pas de logement, il va aller chez Sasuke et va également passer son examen pour devenir junnin. Et détail très important, mais je suis sûre que vous l'avez remarqué, nous avons un nouveau sex-symbol à Konoha. " lâcha d'une traite l'Hokage en bavant légèrement en regardant le blond.

"Comment as-tu su pour ton père ? " demanda le sennin

"Comme je l'ai dis à Tsunade-sama, j'ai mes sources. Et non, je ne les nommerai pas, Jiraiya-sama"

"Bien "déclara-t-elle"Sasuke conduit Naruto chez toi, il doit être fatigué par son voyage"

Après un léger acquiescement des deux susnommés, ils sortirent du bureau laissant tous les autres dans un état de choque.

"Il a beaucoup changé "déclara Iruka.

"Il ressemble physiquement à Yondaïme-senseï, tellement que s'en est troublant. Pourtant je ne reconnais le garçon dont j'ai été le maître" soupira Kakashi.

"Il est fort, extrêmement fort ! on ne l'a pas sentit quand il est entré dans la pièce. Au restaurant, on ne l'a pas reconnut non plus et puis quand il a rattrapé la serveuse, on a eu la preuve qu'il avait des réflexes supérieurs à la majorité d'entre nous" affirma Jiraiya

"Ses yeux sont étranges, ils étaient bleu et maintenant ils sont violets"dit Ino.

"Non, ils sont améthyste, une osmose parfaite entre le bleu et le rouge (ce n'est pas la vrai définition alors ne vous posez pas de question )"déclara Neji

"Si j'ai décidé de le faire loger chez Sasuke, c'est pour le surveiller. De plus, il semblerait que pour le Kazekage, Naruto soit très important. D'après lui, Gaara à accepté sur sa demande personnel de nous aider et il n'a posé aucune résistance au fait de faite passer l'examen junnin à Naruto" dit Tsunade songeuse.

"Nous verrons demain, lors de l'entraînement. Je pense que les clochettes vont me servir à nouveau"conclu le ninja copieur.

Réponse aux rewiew :

**o-Inuka-o : merci ! le coup, de tous les hommes ont une femme qui dort en eux ma littéralement fais tomber de ma chaise lol**

**Elda88 : Si c'est trop court tant pis pour toi lol ! non mais je te jure tu va voir ce qu'elle va te faire l'alcoolo lol et pis je l'ai mis vite le chapitre 3 comme ça t'es contente bisous la miss.**

**OOYumiOo : Merci ! non ne fais de crise cardiaque sinon j'aurais une lectrice en moins ainsi que des rewiews lol ! je plaisante merci encore !**

**Lulu342 : oui le début du sasunaru ! (feu d'artifice commun lol) enfin il commence vraiment vers le chapitre suivant lol merci pour ta rewiew bisous**

**Siashini : Merci ! que de question que tu te pose lol ! merci de suivre ma fic bisous**

**Maeve fantaisie : merci merci et remercie lolen ce qui concerne les yeux c'est a peu près ça mais c'est un peu plus simple lol je peux t'assurer qu'un certain Uchiwa ne va pas rester en reste lol bisous **

**Sista malefoy : alors comme ça je suis méchante lol t'a vu mon pseudo il est baser sur les deux perso les plus sadique de Hp lol toi qui est une malefoy tu devrais me comprendre lol trève de plaisanterie je te remerci de me lire et publie rapidement ce chapitre pour e pas être si méchante bisous**

**Lablonde2712 : je te remercie beaucoup ! et oui j'ai une tendance sadique qui me force à couper au moment ou il ne faut pas lol bisous**

**Mymy-chan : merci de me rewiewer ca me fait plaisir lol maintenant tu sais leur réaction même si elle n'est pas très développer lol bisous**

**Ayurachan : OUI kyûubi est une femelle lol je la préfère ainsi (tendance mère poule )lol ùerci de me lire ça me fait vraiment plaisir bisous !**

**Et voila j'ai terminer mon troisième chapitre!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus n'oublier pas les rewiews (c'est bon pour la motivation)**

**Je répondrais au question dans la limite du possible sur l'histoire pour ne pas trop dévoiler quand même**

**Bisous a tous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tous le monde ! Voici le quatrième chapitre ! je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de publier mais avec ma rentrer en terminal j'ai vraiment du mal a concilier et mes études et mes fan fic donc GOMEN NASAI**

**Remercier surtout Elda, ma blonde préférer qui m'a contraint et forcer (via le net lol) de publier rapidement et elle ma fait du chantage émotionnelle ne écrivant des fics pour moi de façon a me faire publier plus vite**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mon correcteur orthographique est désinstallé (encore)et vu que je suis plus que mauvaise en orthographe-- ;; je vous demande de ne pas en tenir compte s'il vous plait merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Cette fic est un NaruSasu ( pour ceux qui me pose encore la question)**

**Bisous**

_"..." Parole de Naruto a kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi**

_"Ses yeux sont étranges, ils étaient bleu et maintenant ils sont violets"dit Ino._

_"Non, ils sont améthyste, une osmose parfaite entre le bleu et le rouge (ce n'est pas la vrai définition alors ne vous posez pas de question )"déclara Neji_

_"Si j'ai décidé de le faire loger chez Sasuke, c'est pour le surveiller. De plus, il semblerait que pour le Kazekage, Naruto soit très important. D'après lui, Gaara à accepté sur sa demande personnel de nous aider et il n'a posé aucune résistance au fait de faite passer l'examen junnin à Naruto" dit Tsunade songeuse._

_"Nous verrons demain, lors de l'entraînement. Je pense que les clochettes vont me servir à nouveau"conclu le ninja copieur._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant ce temps-là sur le chemin menant au domaine Uchiwa, Naruto était entrain de se battre intérieurement avec Kyûubi.

"_Kyûu-chan ça suffit maintenant!_"

"**Mais avoue-le qu'il est plus que bien fait!Si j'étais humaine je l'aurais déjà violer au moins cinq fois!**"

"_Arrêtes espèce de renarde perverse!_"

"**T'as la libido qui se réveille?**"

"_Moi au moins je suis encore capable d'en avoir une!_"

"**C'est bas ça!... pour la peine je te parle plus**"** déclara-t-elle sur un ton boudeur**

"_Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer mais est-ce vraiment faisable?_"

**"..."**

"..."

**"..."**

"..."

"**... Ah! c'est bon! T'as raison! Je suis incapable de me taire, tu brise le mythe du démon sanguinaire en faisant passer pour une pipelette!**"

"_T'inquiètes pas!Pour moi; il y a longtemps que le mythe est partit en fumée_"

"**Sale gosse sans éducation!**"

"_Moi aussi je t'aime!_"

""

"_Naruto : 3 ; Kyûubi : 1 game over joueur 2_"

"**Et merde!**"

Durant le débat qui opposait Naruto à sa démone intérieur, Sasuke se débattait intérieurement.

"Je me sens mal a l'aise à ses côtés... Ca va être joyeux à la maison déjà que c'était critique mais alors là...Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu j'ai faillit le tuer...Je devrais lui dire quoi "Salut Naruto! Ca va?Tu sais la dernière fois ou je t'es laissé pour mort je m'excuse.Allez s'en rancune?"... Pfff, non mais vraiment... Et puis il a tellement changé, il est devenus encore plus beau qu'avant. Tiens ça aussi va falloir que je lui dise. J'espère qu'il n'est pas contre l'homosexualité et dire qu'il a fallut que je sorte avec Sakura (on ne frappe pas l'auteur! on attend avant de me lapider!) pour que je sois totalement dégouté des femmes et que je me rende compte que j'étais amoureux de lui.(alors je vous avez bien dit de ne pas me lapider de suite!)... Je sens qu'entre le alaise de notre dernière entrevue et ma libido je ne vais pas pouvoir lui parler sans faire une connerie."

Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur pensées qu'ils arrivèrent sans s'en rendre compte devant la porte. Sasuke lui fit visiter la maison comme tout hôte respectable et le conduit devant la chambre qu'il occuperait.

"Voici ta chambre, la mienne est en face et la salle de bain au bout du couloir, si tu as besoin de quoi que soit tu sais ou me trouver" déclara le brun avec toute la maîtrise qu'il put.

Sans un mot, Naruto entra dans sa chambre et fera la porte pour s'appuyer dessus et se laisser glisser à terre.

"_Achevé moi tout de suite je ne vais pas y arriver_"

"**Bon...Je sens que tu ne vas pas tardé à partir en chasse**"

"_Non il ne faut pas. Lui plus que les autres m'a fait du mal _"

"**Si e n'est pas toi qui passe à l'acte se seront tes hormones**"

"_Non j'ai apprit à les contrôler depuis quelques temps, même si j'ai craqué là-bas. C'était pas de ma faute vu comment il m'a draguer_"

"**Ca c'est clair... Mais tu as vu comment il te regardait notre petit Uchiwa?**"

"_Froid et distant, moins qu'avant certes ...mais il est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus dans son regard_"

"**Bien maintenant à toi de découvrir quel est ce quelque chose de plus!**"

"_Hum... Dis, tu crois qu'il serait mal vu que je prenne une douche froide là tout de suite?_"

"**Oui je pense... esaye de te calmer pense à... je sais pas moi... Jirayia et Tsunade entrain prendre une douche ensemble**"

"_Yeurk! c'est dégoûtant!_"

"**En effet... Mai au moins ça t'as calmé**"

"_Mouai... Bon allé au lit, demain je me lève tôt_"

Du point de vue de Sasuke, celui-ci n'en menais pas large non plus.Dés qu'il eut franchit la porte de sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit, laissant défilé sa pensée.

"Et merde! Il ne me parle pas et ne me regarde pas non plus. Je comprend qu'il m'en veuille, si j'étais dans la même situation que lui, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussit à garder mon calme... Mais ca m'énerve!... J'ai envie qu'il me regarde! Je ne me comprend plus...Peut-être qu'Ino avait vu juste, peut-être que j'ai eu un nouveau coup de foudre pour lui?... Non! Faut que j'arête d'écouter les filles...Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui!... Enfin je l'espère..."

Ce fut sur ces pensées plus que confuse, qu'ils s'endormirent. Quand Sasuke se leva le lendemain, il trouva un mot du blond lui expliquant qu'il étais partis s'entraîner et qu'il avait laissé du café pour lui. Malgré le fait que le mot soit bref, celui-ci fit sourire Sasuke.

"Ca a beau être froid, l'intention est là"

Puis, il partit se préparer. Quand il arriva sur le pont, il vit Sakura, mais aucun signe du blond.

"Salut ! Tu n'es pas avec Naruto ? demanda la jeune kunoïchi

"Non, il était partit avec que je ne me sois levé"

"Si cela continue ce baka va être en retard"dit-elle en prenant appuie sur l'arbre derrière elle.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kakashi, Tsunade et Jirayia arrivèrent ensemble.

"Yo"les salua le ninja copieur.

"Non ! C'est impossible ! Vous n'avez que dix minutes de retard ! "s'exclama la fille aux cheveux rose.

"Moui, comme quoi tout arrive"déclara-t-il.

"Naruto, n'est pas là ? demanda la sannin

"No…"commença à répondre sakura

"Si je suis là "l'interrompit une voix venant du feuillage de l'arbre sur lequel elle était appuyé.

"Quoi ! Mais depuis quand ? "sursauta-t-elle

"Une demi-heure"

"Tu n'aurais pas put le dire plus tôt ! "

"Non"dit-il en descendant de l'arbre pour se retrouver face à elle.

"Non ! Tu te prend pour qui ? "hurla-t-elle au sommet de sa colère

Tout à coup, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui replaca une mèche de cheveux sans la quitter du regard

"Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ta beauté"dit-il sérieux sous le regard ahurit des plus vieux, celui blessé de Sasuke et les rougeurs de Sakura.

"C'est…C'est vrai ! "demanda-t-elle timidement

"Evidemment "assura-t-il avec un sourire charmeur laissant pantoise l'Hokage et son élève.

Quand il se détourna de la jeune fille pour se retrouver dos à celle-ci, il leva les yeux aux ciel avec un sourire ironique qui n'échappa pas aux garçons. Puis il se tourna vers eux le visage impassible.

"Que doit-on faire ? "demanda-t-il en captant l'attention de tous le monde.

Kakashi sortit deux clochettes et les plaça sous le regard de l'équipe 7.

"Je suppose que cela vous rappelle quelque chose ? "dit-il en les faisant tinter "Bien, mais cette fois-ci vous êtes plus grand et plus fort donc pas de cadeaux ! "dit-il en dévoilant son sharingan "C'est partit ! "

* * *

**Et voilou voilou ! ce chapitre est terminé. Vi je sais il très romancer mais bon je l'aime comme ca lol ! je m'excuse encore pour le retard et les fautes d'orthographe ! je vous fait de gros bisous et vous dit a bientôt !**

* * *

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS : **

**Elda88 : Certes je suis une poivrote mais moi au moins je suis pas blonde lol merci pour tes encouragement plus que spécial lol et vi je sais mes chapitre son cour mais je fais de mon mieux ! je te fais de gros bisous et te préviens que la prochaine fois que je viens sur msn ça va chauffer lol embrasse koro-chan pour moi !**

**Didlove37 : Toi aussi tu me menace de me botter les fesse ? toi la poivrote numéros deux ! sniff sniff ça me fais tant de peine lol bon tu l'as t'as suite et dis moi comment tu l'as trouve please je te fais de gros bisous et te dis a bientôt sur msn.**

**OOYumiOo : Et bah non raté c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'il va peut-être lui prendre les clochettes ! je te fais de gros bisous et remercie très fort pour tes encouragement !**

**Buzame : Merci merci et remercie vi je sais naruto est super froid mais bon comme tu l'a dit on aura tout vu lol Je sais que normalement Kyûubi est un mâle mais le fait qu'elle soit une femelle colle mieux avec ce que j'ai prévus d'écrire par la suite et non tu n'en sauras pas plus gros bisous**

**Les folles rieuses : keyko-san il ne fait pas pleurer. Vi je sais un naru-chan sérieux ça fait très peur mais intérieurement il est toujours le même En ce qui concerne le pourquoi des yeux améthyste tu es la première a avoir trouver ! vi tu as raison mais le pourquoi je te le dirais pas na ! En ce qui concerne Kyûubi comme je l'ai expliquer a buzame je sais que c'est un mâle mais pour le pourquoi du mélange j'avais besoin que ce soit une femelle parce que cela collait mieux et non je ne dirais rien de plus lol je te remercie encore et te fais de gros bisous.**

**Mymy-chan : merci ! et vi petit naru est devenu très fort et encore tu n'a rien vu lol En ce qui concerne la résistance de sasuke je pense que tu as eu un bonne aperçut de ou en est sa résistance lol je te fais de gros bisous et te remercie encore très fort**

**Lulu342 : merci lol ta rewiew m'a bien fais rire ! et vi ils vont vivre ensemble ! comme tu la dit c'est que du bonheur lol merci pour le courage je vais en avoir besoin pour écrire la suite gros bisous !**

**Ayura-Chan : je suis contente que tu sois contente que je sois contente que tu me lise lol (si tu te souviens pas va voir la dernière rewiew que tu m'as poster lol) moi aussi j'aime faire plaisir aux gens. Je suis contente que tu aime les dialogues Kyûu-chan/Naruto parce que je me marre bien en les écrivant lol je te fais de gros bisous !**

**Maeve Fantaisie : merci merci et merci je ne sais pas quand je vais arrêter de rougir de plaisir a chaque fois que je lis ta rewiew lol je suis super contente que tu aime ma fic et mon narutolol le tique général de visage ta plus ? lol j'avoue que m'imaginer la scène me fait éclater de rire a chaque fois mais bon. Alors comme ça tu as compris ma parfaite osmose entre le rouge et le bleu ! Bravo ! tu es l'une des première a l'avoir compris lol mais bon après avoir sortit cette phrase là je pense que c'est devenus clair chez beaucoup de mondeje te remercie (encorelol) et te fait de gros bisous**

**Xylo : Merci !Vi je sais imaginer naruto sé…sérieux (je bute sur le mot tellement c'est difficile d'y croire lol) mais bon il se rattrape avec ses discussion avec Kyûu-chan lol dialogue que je me marre bien a écrire d'ailleurs heureuse qu'il te plaise gros bisous !**

**Crystal d'avalon : Je te remercie encore pour tes encouragement et j'espère que mes explication n'étaient pas trop embrouiller je te fais de gros bisous**

**DS of Bloody Dreams : kikou toi ! vi je sais que mon suspens est pire que le tiens mais que veux tu le sadisme fais partit intégrante de ma personnalité lol je vais essayer de vite publier la suite si tu fais pareil na ! lol gros bisous et a bientôt**

**Voilà j'espère que j'ai oublier personne sinon faite le moi savoir que je m'empresse de rectifier ca lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tous le monde ! Voici le cinquième chapitre ! je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de publier mais avec ma rentrer en terminal j'ai vraiment du mal a concilier et mes études et mes fanfic donc GOMEN NASAI**

**Remercier surtout Elda, ma blonde préférer qui m'a contraint et forcer (via le net lol) de publier rapidement et elle ma fait du chantage émotionnelle en écrivant des fic pour moi pour me faire publier plus vite car si je ne publiait pas elle ne les mettaient pas en ligne sniff sniff !**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mon correcteur orthographique est désinstallé (encore)et vu que je suis plus que mauvaise en orthographe-- ;; je vous demande de ne pas en tenir compte s'il-vous-plait merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Cette fic est un NaruSasu ( pour ceux qui me pose encore la question)**

**Bisous**

**

* * *

**

_"..." Parole de Naruto a kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi**

_Kakashi sortit deux clochettes et les plaça sous le regard de l'équipe 7._

_"Je suppose que cela vous rappelle quelque chose ? "dit-il en les faisant tinter "Bien, mais cette fois-ci vous êtes plus grand et plus fort donc pas de cadeaux ! "dit-il en dévoilant son sharingan "C'est partit!_"

**Chapitre 5**

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que les trois adolescents avaient disparut sous ses yeux tandis que les deux sennins s'asseyaient sous un arbre pour contempler le spectacle. Kakashi se plaça au centre de la clairière, dos à la rivière et face à la forêt . Quand soudain deux kunaïs venant de la forêt obligèrent le junnin à se déplacer vers l'arbre où étaient assis les deux sennins. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles les plus âgées se questionnaient sur la signification de ses kunaïs. Tout un coup, Kakashi eut à peine le temps d'esquiver un coup venant de la gauche, quand ce dernier voulut riposter, il ne vit personne, ce qui l'étonna encore plus car il n'avait pas vu qui l'avait attaqué, ainsi même s'il en avait une idée. A présent, il se trouvait juste en dessous de l'arbre, mais à peine avait-il essayé de faire un pas qu'il se retrouva avec un kunaï sous la gorge. Il se dégagea de la lame de Naruto pour engager le combat, quand celui-ci l'arrêta en brandissant la clochette à la hauteur du visage du junnin.

"Co… Comment ! "dit-il en regardant à sa taille pour découvrir qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une clochette.

"J'ai envoyé deux kunaï de façon à vous faire esquivé à gauche pour vous approché de l'arbre. Les quelques minutes m'ont permis de nager dans la rivière jusqu'à vous sans que vous puissiez me voir. Après, il fallait que je vous amène en dessous de l'arbre, je suis donc sortis de l'eau et vous ai attaqué pour vous attirer sous celui-ci. J'ai évidement fais en sorte que vous ne me voyez pas et me suis dépêché de monter dans l'arbre. La suite vous la connaissez je vous ai tenu en joug et le combat c'est arrêté. "dit-il avec un ton neutre

"Quand m'as-tu subtilisé les clochettes ? "demanda Kakashi toujours sous le coup de la surprise

"Juste avant de vous prendre en joug"

"**Sniff ! Sniff ! Mon petit renardeau à tellement grandit ! Sniff !** "

"_Kyûu-chan ce n'est pas le moment !_ "

"**Je n'y peux rien ! je suis TELLEMENT émotive**"

"_Oui, je sais ! Ton émotivité et ta bêtise sont comme le sarcasme, c'est naturel et irrémédiable !_ "

"**Grrrrrrrrrr !** "

"_Naruto : 1 ;Kyûubi : 0 Deuxième manche !_ "

Sans laissé le temps à son ancien professeur de parler, il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et tourna son regard vers la forêt.

"Tu n'as donc utilisé aucun jutsu ! "demanda Jirayia ébahit.

"Je ne vais pas dépenser mon chakra pour des choses aussi futiles même si j'en possède des réserves quasi-illimité"

Suite à cette déclaration, le silence s'instaura.

"**Renardeau de mon cœur, je pense que tu as un don !** "

"_Lequel ?_"

"**Celui d'instaurer le silence en créant un malaise chez les personnes qui t'entoure**"

"_Tu le pense vraiment ? Dans ce cas, ce don est vraiment très utile ! Dommage qu'il ne fonctionne pas sur toi_"

"**Tu sais que tu commence à devenir asocial là ?** "

"…"

"**Au fait, tu sais qu'après ton numéros de charme de tout à l'heure tu vas avoir et la vielle et sakura sur le dos ?** "

"_Oui, mais c'est marrant !_ "

**"Casanova ! "**

_"Pipelette ! "_

**"Tu m'énerve à toujours avoir le dernier mot !** "

_"Je sais !_ "

**"Grrr ! "**

"_Hahahahaha !_

Après que Sasuke eut attraper la deuxième clochette et que sakura soit revenus bredouille, il se leva pour partir mais fut interrompus par la jeune fille .

"Naruto-kun, est-ce que tu pourrais m'entraîner s'il-te-plaît ? "demanda les joues rouges

"**Hahahaha ! A mon humble avis, cela ne te plaît pas**"

"_Et tu as raison !_ "

"De plus, je passe moi aussi l'examen pour devenir junnin, donc j'ai besoin d'entraînement ! "continua-t-elle, sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête à Naruto.

"**Quoi ? Non mais elle ne manque pas de culot !** "

"_Je ne crois pas qu'elle ai assimilé le fait que nous serons adversaire_"

"**Sûre !… Par contre, tu ne peux pas l'envoyer balader en bonne et du forme ?** "

"_T'inquiètes ! Regarde et savoure la maîtrise du Casanova !_ "

"Sakura, cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne suis pas digne de faire ton entraînement car je ne pourrait faire autre chose que t'admirer"

"Naru… Naruto-kun"balbutia-t-elle sous le regard triste du blond.

"Cependant, je pense pouvoir remédier à ça mais cette solution…"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto-kun ! J'accepte d'avance ! "s'écria-t-elle devant la gêne du blond

"C'est vrai ! Tu m'en vois rassuré"dit-il avec un sourire faussement soulagé, puis il se tourna vers Tsunade avec un regard charmeur qui l'envoûta. "Tsunade-sama je suis navré de devoir vous demander de l'entraîner à ma place. Je sais aussi qu'une aussi belle femme que vous doit avoir des choses beaucoup plus importantes que d'accorder une faveur à un homme tel que moi. Mais j'ose espérer que votre générosité est égale à votre beauté, c'est-à-dire sans limites"

"Naruto-kun, je le ferais pour toi"dit l'Hokage en rougissant

Quand Naruto l'entendit, il lui sourit et lui fit un baise main puis commença à partir, suivit de Sasuke, Kakashi et Jirayia qui venaient à peine de se remettre du choc. Il se recomposa avec énormément de difficulté un visage impassible à cause du fou rire qui les animaient lui et kyûubi.

"**Hahahahahahaha, elles sont tombé en plein dedans !** "

"_Pffhahaha ! Je n'ai jamais dis autant de mensonges en si peu de phrases !_ "

"**Hihihi ! Tu n'es pas un Casanova ! tu es un virtuose ! hahaha**"

_"C'était trop facile_"

"Dit donc toi ! Depuis quand tu sais autant y faire avec les femmes ? lui demanda le sennin pervers.

"_Depuis que j'ai découvert que j'étais attiré par les hommes je crois !_ "

"**Temari t'as bien aidé aussi et l'autre épouvantail aussi**"

"_J'approuve ! Et arrêtes de critiqué Yon d'épouvantail ! Je le suis autant que lui !_ "

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse à l'ermite aux crapauds.

"Et si on allait à Ichikaru ? proposa Kakashi pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**A suivre !**

**Et voilà j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre ! Bon personnellement je le trouve mauvais ! mais pour l'instant sur tous ceux que j'ai écrit avec ma mimine chez moi c'est le plus mauvais ! Donc je rassure les lecteurs dessus il n'y aura que des chapitres meilleur que celui-là à l'avenir !**

**Gros bisous a tous et surtout n'oubliez pas les rewiews !**

**Mya riddle snape **

* * *

**REPONSE AUX REWIEWS : **

**Elda88 : salut ma blonde chiriiiicomme promis j'ai mis le chap aujourd'hui ! lol j'ai pas grand chose a te dire de plus qu'hier dc je te fais de gros bisous et je T'INTERDIS de te laissé abattre par des rewiews négative ! gros bisous très alcoolisé lol**

**Koro-chan : merci merci et remercie ! pour tes trois rewiew lol comme tu le vois tu a eu la suite ! au fait… non mais ohhh qui t'a permis de me donner des ordre tu veux que je tape virtuellement ou quoi ! lol gros bisous ma koro-chan et surtout sois sadique pour moi avec elda lol**

**Didilove37 : je veux mon flambyyyyy ! lol je te remercie pour tes compliment (je me suis demander si tu étais exceptionnellement sobre a ce moment là oh ! toi poivrote numéro deux lol)**

**Mener sakura en bateau c'est d'un jouissif lol aller je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère pouvoir t'avoir sur msn mais bon j'y vais presque plus a cause de mes devoir lol **

**Kaede77 : slut ma puce comme je suis contente que tu aime ! ah lalalala ca me fait chaud au cœur lol Mais non tu n'es pas folle de te amenais en écolière par –10 on appelle ca être suicidaire mais c'est comme ça que lidie et moi on t'aime ! bon je te dis à demain autour de mon jambon beurre quotidien lol gros bisous la misssss**

**Lulu342 : salut la missss contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant en espérant que ce chapitre ne te face pas changer d'avis vu la nullité de celui-ci ;; pour répondre a ta question non naruto n'es pas ENCORE au courant que sasuke est sortis ac le bonbon ros.. hum sakura dsl mais ça va venir lol je te remercie encore pour tes compliment et encouragement et te fais de gros bisous**

**Lablonde2712 : merci pour ta rewiew ça me fais plaisir que tu aime toujours**

**Maeve Fantaisy : salut ! je te remercie pour tes compliment ! et oui les garçon sont mal barré chacun de leur côté mais bon on va arranger ça lol désolé d'avoir autant de temps avant de publier le passage des clochette qui est totalement rater par la même occasion-- ;; Toi qui a bien aimer quand naruto faisait du charme a sakura tu été servit dans ce chapitre lol je te fais de gros bisousssssss et remercie pour ma terminal**

**OOYumiOo : salutttttt alors naruto a enfin imposer sa force kakashi !lol merci pour ta rewiew ça me fait très plaisir en ce qui concerne notre très beau et très appétissant brun il y aura une très légère évolution dans le prochain chapitre lol gros bisousssss**

**Crystal d'avalon : kikou je suis contente que mes explication est été clair parce que je me connais et je passe d'un sujet a un autre a une vitesse… hum voilà tu a la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira gros bisoussss**

**o-Inuka-o : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ta rewiew m'a fait vraiment très plaisir !je te comprend au sujet de sakura… écrire des compliment bien que faux m'ont déchirer les doigt lol moi 30 secondes c'est déjà trop ! lol donc voilà le prochain chapitre je te remercie beaucoup car tu ai la première a m'avoir donner ton avis sur la kyûubi femelle donc si tu l'aime je suis TRES heureuse lol gros bisous et a bientôt**

**mymy-chan : kikou ! désolé de t'avoir fait peur en te faisant croire que naruto draguait sakura! Et je m'excuse pour la drague de chapitre je sais c'est dure a lire tant de mensonge lol bisous**

**mama85 : salut ! comme tu le vois je me suis empresser d'écrire la suite lol je suis contente que tu aime ma fic ça me fais vraiment très plaisir je te fais de gros bisous**

* * *

**En espérant avoir oublier personne je vous embrasse et vous dis au prochain chapitre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tous le monde !! Voici le cinquième chapitre !! je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de publier mais la terminal c'est très dur et surtout mes prof sont des malades j'ai au minimum trois dissertations par semaines!! et je n'ai pas forcement le temps de taper les fic qui sont déjà écrite je vous rassure donc GOMEN NASAI**

**Remercier surtout Elda, ma blonde préférer qui m'a contraint et forcer (via le net lol) de publier rapidement et elle ma fait du chantage émotionnelle en écrivant des fic pour moi pour me faire publier plus vite car si je ne publiait pas elle ne les mettaient pas en ligne sniff sniff !et koro-chan pour me soutenir dans la dure épreuve qu'est de subir les menace d'Elda**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mon correcteur orthographique est (toujours) désinstallé et vu que je suis plus que mauvaise en orthographe-- ;; je vous demande de ne pas en tenir compte s'il-vous-plait merci à tous et bonne lecture !!!**

**Cette fic est un NaruSasu ( pour ceux qui me pose encore la question)**

**Bisous**

* * *

_"..." Parole de Naruto a kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi**

_"Et si on allait à Ichikaru ? proposa Kakashi pour détendre l'atmosphère. _

**Chapitre 6**

Après un acquiescement général, ils se rendirent à Ichikaru où le chef leur offrit le repas en guise de cadeau de bienvenue pour Naruto.

"En tout cas Naruto, je suis impressionné!! Il semblerait, en effet, que tu n'es pas chaumer en deux ans" déclara le sennin

"En effet"

"Qu'as-tu appris précisément?"

"De tout"répondit le blond vaguement en jouant avec ses ramens à l'aide de ses baguettes.

"Je vois" soupira Jirayia devant le mutisme de son ancien élève "Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas tout apprit en autodidacte, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, j'ai eu plusieurs maîtres, deux pour être exacte"

"Seulement deux??!"sursauta Kakashi

"Oui"répondit-il en la regardant avec un visage neutre.

"Peux-tu nous donner leur noms?"interrogea l'ermite aux crapaud sans avoir l'air d'y toucher alors qu'intérieurement, il brûlait de curiosité.

"Kyûuchan et Yon"dit le blond avec un léger sourire

"Je ne les connaît pas. Ce sont des ninjas?"

"Yon était un très grand ninja et kyûuchan ne le sera jamais"

**"Il ne manquerait plus que ça!!"**

_"J'ai envie de les embrouiller"_

**"Tu sais très bien, mon renardeau chérie que lorsqu'il s'agit de taquiné les autres je suis la première!!"**

"En ce qui vous concerne, vous les avez déjà vu mais au moins toutes les habitant de konoha les connaissent de noms"dit-il en regardant les deux plus vieux.

"Tu en es sûre?"

"Certains!"dit-il en finissant son bol de ramen.

**" Et là, c'est le drame!! La confusion s'installe!!"**

_**"**Il ne manque plus qu'une musique bien stressante pour agrémenter le tout"_

**"Hummm... En effet!!!**

"Bon je vais rentrer"déclara Naruto en se levant afin de les laisser réfléchir dans le vide.

"Je rentre aussi!"annonça sasuke en se levant pour le suivre

"Naruto!! attends!!"s'exclama le pervers qui s'assume tandis que le blond se tournait vers lui

"Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à parler aux femmes comme tu le fais?"demanda-t-il le visage lubrique.

"C'est un don naturelle non transmissible"dit-il en partant

**"Autrement dis, comptes la dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche"**

_"c'est a peu près ça"_

A peine avaient-ils commencé à partir qu'une averse se déclencha, les faisant courir jusqu'au domaine Uchiwa. Quand ils franchirent le seuil, ils dégoulinaient d'eau malgré le fait qu'il n'est mis que cinq minutes à arriver jusque là. Naruto eût à peine le temps de fermer la porte que sasuke s'était éclipsé à la salle de bain et était revenus avec deux serviettes.

"tiens" lui dit-il en lui en tendant une.

Naruto dévisagea alternativement sasuke et la serviette avec u air ahurit.

"Merci" dit-il en la prenant légèrement hésitant

"Il y a un problème? Tu as l'air surpris que je te donne de quoi te sécher"dit-il en le regardant intensément de ses yeux noir.

"Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre d'attention"dit-il en enlevant son manteau, dévoilant ses bras musclés au regard du brun.

"Naruto... je voudrait..."balbutia l'uchiwa mal à l'aise

"Je t'écoute"dit-il en s'asseyant face au brun

**"Dis donc toi, où sont passé ton impassibilité et ta froideur?dit-elle malicieuse.**

_"Partie avec les gouttes de pluies qui coulent le long de son torse... Mais quand a-t-il enlevé son tee-shirt?"_

**_"_Depuis que tu es redevenu sociable?"**

_"Merde!! c'est pas le moment de me laissé aller"_

**"Avec ce genre de vu, je ne peux que comprendre!"**

_"Tais-toi!"_

Sasuke s'assit face à lui et essaya plusieurs fois de lui parlé sans y arrivé.

"Va directement a l'essentielle"lui demanda le blond avec une voix remplis de douceur

**"Ahhh! si seulement tu utilisais le même ton avec moi... Je suis jalouse!"**

"Je voulais te parler... enfin m'excuser plutôt. je ne me sens pas bien vis-à-vis de toi, à cause de la dernière fois ou l'on s'est vu avent que tu ne partes en entraînement... je..."

"Arrêtes"dit le blond calmement.

"Quoi?!"sursauta-t-il

"Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est du passé!"

"Mais j'ai faillit te tuer!!!"hurla le brun.

"Justement tu n'as que faillis, tu ne l'as pas fait et puis j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans l'affaire"

"Tu essayais juste de me ramener pas de me tuer!!"

"J'ai perdu le contrôle, tu l'as bien vu!Mon chakra à prit ses aises"

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute!!! c'est à cause du kyûubi!!"

**"Et voila que ça me retombe dessus!!!"soupira-t-elle**

_"..."_

**"Renardeau?"**

"Comment le sais-tu? demanda naruto dans un murmure alors qu'il baissait la tête

"Tsunade-sama me l'a expliqué quand je suis revenu car j'en avais trop vu"

"Je vois" dit le blond en se levant le visage fermé a toute émotion

"Je ne tenais pas à te cacher que j'étais au courant et puis tu reste le même Naruto"

"Qui d'autre est au courant?"questionna le kitsune inquiet

"Je suis le seul à part Tsunade et les adultes"

"Ce qui est déjà bien suffisant"

"Est-ce pour ça que t'es yeux son devenus améthyste?"

"Oui, avec le temps mon chakra et celui de kyûubi se sont mélangé. Mon chakra étant bleu et le siens étant rouge, leur mélange a donné améthyste. De plus ce mélanger devait bien se répercuté quelque part et c'est tombé sur mes yeux"expliqua clairement le brun.

"Je vois... est-ce que tu mange ici ou pas ce soir?"demanda timidement le sharingan

**"Dis la femme à son mari, mourrant d'envie de passé du temps avec lui"**

Naruto, suite à cette réplique, ne put se retenir et éclata de rire devant un sasuke subjuguer. le visage du blond avait changer du tout au tout, ses joue avaient légèrement rougis, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, ses traits qui étaient perpétuellement tendu ne l'étais plus donnant l'impression au brun qu'un ange l'avais bénit de sa présence. sasuke ne put empêcher un léger sourire naître sur ses livres car le rire clair de invité raisonnait, agréablement, dans ses oreilles.

"Pourquoi ris-tu?"l'interrogea-t-il tout de même

"Désolé, c'est que tu ressemblait à une femme qui mourrait d'envie de passé du temps avec son époux"dit le blond les yeux railleur.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et lui tourna le deux afin de cacher le feu qui lui couvrait les joues.

"Alors?"insista le brun en essayant de reprendre contenance.

"J'ai trop mangé à Ichikaru, alors je vais me passer de dîner. Je vais plutôt aller prendre une douche et ensuite aller me coucher"dit-il avec un léger sourire en commençant à partir pour revenir sur ses pas et ajouter "Et oublie comment c'est déroulé notre dernière rencontre sinon je vais m'énervé"souria-t-il en partant cette fois ci définitivement en laissant un sasuke souriant derrière lui.

_"C'est pas bon"_

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"**

_"Je m'attache trop à lui!! Il faut absolument que je mette de la distance entre lui et moi!!"_

**"Renardeau, même si sa me tue de dire ça, l'autre épouvantail à raison, tu ne veux plus t'attaché à personne parce que tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau"**

_"C'est faux et arrêtes d'appelé Yon comme ça!"_

**"J'appelle ce crétin, comme je veux. Je le hais et j'e ai le droit. De plus , j'ai raison!"**

_"Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, lui il t'aime bien. Et non, tu as tort!"_

**"Naruto tu sais très bien que nous avons raison, alors arrêtes de le nier!!"**

_"Je l'éviterais quand même!!"_

**"Mais..."**

_"Fin de la discussion!!!"_

_**A suivre**_

_**Et voila!!! un nouveau chapitre de bouclé!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plus n'oubliez pas de me laisser des rewiews ça fait toujours plaisirJ'ai u énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre alors pitié donné moi votre avisEt puis ça y est !! maintenant vous savez pourquoi naruto a les yeux améthyste mais maintenant il faut trouver le comment : comment naruto et kyûu-chan en son venut à mélanger leur chakra et pour quelle raison l'ont-ils fait ?? nyark je vous le dirais pas c'est a vous de trouver lol**_

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REWIEWS : **

**Elda88 : salut ma chérie comme tu le voie voilà enfin u nouveau chapitre de ma fic je sais j'ai mis du temps mais bon j'avais énormément de devoir ce qui ne m'as pas empêcher d'écrire mes fanfic sur mes cours lol donc je te fais gros bisous très alcoolisée lol**

**Koro-chan : Salut ma koro-chan d'amour !!! j'espère que tu vas bien ? bon bah que dire de ta dernière rewiew a art je suis dans le même état qu toi lool (YAOIIII)lol très heureuse que les combats naru/kyûu-chan te plaisent c'est mon passe temps préféré de les écrire lol gros bisous**

**Didilove37 : Alors comme ça tu vas picolé sans moi !!!!! sniff me sens trahitlol alors poivrote n°2 qu'as tu a dire pour ta défense lol merci pour ta ça me fais toujours autant plaisirje te fais de gros bisous moins alcoolisée qu'avant (étude oblige)lol**

**Kaede77 : Chalut ma chérie !! ça y est c'est enfin les vacances donc voici un nouveau chapitre comme promis cela à été la croix et la bannière pour le taper mais j'ai vaincut je te fais de gros bisous !!! et juste pour toi ton gaara apparaît au chapitre 8 nyark patience lol**

**Les folles rieuses : kikou !! contente de te revoir dans mes rewieweuses je suis contente que ma fic continue de te plaireje sais c'est dure que sasuke soit sortie avec le chewing gum … hum pardon sakura mais bon comme tu me l'a dis dans ta rewiew précédente il a été dégoutter des femmes . je suis super contente que kyûu-chan te plaise a priori elle plait a pas mal de monde on sa demande pourquoi lol je te fais de gros bisouss **

**DS of Bloody Dreams : merci!!!!!!! ça me fait super plaisir surtout toi parce que ma plus grande peur c'est que mes phrases sois mal tournées je te remercie encore bisous**

**Lablonde2712 : merci d'être encore là lol tu as du mal parler français en ce moment lol ne t'inquiètes pas en ce moment je suis pareil je dis des phrases bizarre lol merci encore pour tes encouragement !! gros bisous**

**Maeve Fantaisie : salut la miss contente de te revoir parmi mes rewieweuse merci de m'avoir pas trop fait déprimé à cause de la qualité du chapitre précédent lol comme tu le vois notre cher uchiwa est entrain de faire fondre le cœur de glace de notre blond préféré(ca me fais bizarre de dire ça pour naruto )je suis contente que le passage avec sakura et tsunade t'ais plus j'avoue que je me marre bien en les écrivant lol En ce qui concerne kyûu-chan je pense qu'elle a fait l'unanimité lol mais bon j'ai fait un peu tout pour lol je te fais de gros bisous et j'attend ta prochaine rewiew avec impatience**

**Crystal d'avalon : kikou je suis toujours contentes de te voir ou plutôt de te lire lol désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de publier mais bon j'avais beaucoup de travail alors GOMEN !!!! SUMIMASEN !!! pardonne moi lol je te fais de gros bisous et te dis a la prochaine.**

**oOYumiOo : Ta rewiew précédente avait beau être courte elle m'a fait rire un bon quart d'heure lol je te remercie car ce que tu as écrit c'était ce que je pensais a peu de chose près lol gros bisous !!**

**Eypi : kikou toi je te remercie pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait très plaisir oui je sais voir naruto sérieux c'est très dépaysant mais bon il est bien comme ça aussi lol surtout avec kyûu-chan comme mère poule lol je te remercie encore et te fais de gros bisoussss**

**Mama85 : kikou toi ça me fais plaisir de te revoirje suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plus parce que j'avais vraiment des doutes sur ça qualité lolje suis désolé d'avoir dut faire appelle a ta patience lol (21 jours)mais je n'avais pas trop le choix lol je te refais des gros bisous et te dis au prochain chapitre **

**o-Iruka-o : merci d'avoir mener une guerre aussi rude contre ton pc pour poster une rewiew rapidement lol (cf ta dernière rewiew) je suis super contente que tu es apprécier ce chapitre car j'ai vraiment eu du mal avec tout comme avec celui-là d'ailleurs -- ;;lol il semblerait effectivement que naruto est plus de verve que kyûu-chan mais bon les match sont la pour départagé lol je te remercie encore pour ta rewiew et te fais de gros bisous.**

* * *

**et voila comme d'habitude j'espere n'avoir oublier personne je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit a bientôt**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tous le monde !! Voici le septième chapitre !! je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de publier mais la terminal c'est très dur et surtout mes prof sont des malades j'ai au minimum trois dissertations par semaines!! et je n'ai pas forcement le temps de taper les fic qui sont déjà écrite je vous rassure donc GOMEN NASAIEn plus je suis tombé malade et en ce moment je suis en pleine période de bac blanc!!donc je profite de ce petit moment de libre avant les vacances de noël pour publier!!!**

**Remercier surtout Elda, ma blonde préférer qui m'a contraint et forcer (via le net lol) de publier rapidement et elle ma fait du chantage émotionnelle en écrivant des fic pour moi pour me faire publier plus vite car si je ne publiait pas elle ne les mettaient pas en ligne sniff sniff !et koro-chan pour me soutenir dans la dure épreuve qu'est de subir les menace d'Eldaremercier également Kaede77 qui m'harcèle tous les jours mais bon vu qu'elle publie je vais enfin pouvoir lui rendre la pareil kukukukuku...Orochimaru sort de ce corps!!!! **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mon correcteur orthographique est (toujours) désinstallé et vu que je suis plus que mauvaise en orthographe-- ;; je vous demande de ne pas en tenir compte s'il-vous-plait merci à tous et bonne lecture !!!**

**Cette fic est un NaruSasu ( pour ceux qui me pose encore la question)**

**Bisous**

* * *

_"..." Parole de Naruto a kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi**

_"Je m'attache trop à lui!! Il faut absolument que je mette de la distance entre lui et moi!!"_

_"Renardeau, même si sa me tue de dire ça, l'autre épouvantail à raison, tu ne veux plus t'attaché à personne parce que tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau"_

_"C'est faux et arrêtes d'appelé Yon comme ça!"_

_"J'appelle ce crétin, comme je veux. Je le hais et j'e ai le droit. De plus , j'ai raison!"_

_"Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, lui il t'aime bien. Et non, tu as tort!"_

_"Naruto tu sais très bien que nous avons raison, alors arrêtes de le nier!!"_

_"Je l'éviterais quand même!!"_

_"Mais..."_

_"Fin de la discussion!!!"_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Une semaine passa durant laquelle Naruto et Sasuke ne se voyaient presque pas, pour le soulagement de l'un et la déception de l'autre. Pour nos deux ninjas, la semaine avait été dure, la nuit comme le jour, car ils étaient hanté par des images de l'autre. Mais malheureusement pour le blond et heureusement pour le brun, aujourd'hui avait lieu les examen pour devenir chûnnin et jûnnin. La matinée était ensoleillée, konohamaru et son équipe se promenaient dans les ruelles, quand ils tombèrent sur des aspirant jûnnin.

"Tiens!? Regardez ce que nous avons-là de nouveaux cobayes pour nos jutsus"dit l'un des trois hommes qui semblait être le chef de la troupe.

"Vous êtes en plein fantasme!!! Vous vous croyez assez fort pour nous battre?!"hurla le petit-fils du troisième outrer que l'ont est remis sa "force" en cause.

"Le nain se rebelle"dit l'un des deux autres "Il va falloir lui apprendre la politesse"

"Vous n'êtes que des lâches!!!"beugla le jeune genin

"La ferme petit idiot!!!"coupa le chef en le soulevant par la gorge l'étouffant à moitié.

"Lâchez-le!!"intervint Kakashi accompagné de Sasuke et Neji.

"Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes pour me donner des ordres?demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.

"Nous sommes des junnins de Konoha et des examinateurs des épreuves"déclara le ninja copieur d'une voix calme.

"C'est génial pour vous, mais malheureusement je ne reçoit d'ordres de personne! Excepté de deux hommes dont l'un est le Kazekage et comme vous n'êtes ni la deuxième personne, ni un habitant de Suna, vous ne pouvez rien me faire au risque de provoquer une guerre entre nos village"déblatéra-t-il ironique sans pour autant lâcher Konohamaru.

"Il semblerait que les ninjas de Suna est perdu de leur valeur"dit une voix lancinante venant de l'arbre situé a leur côté.

"QUI OSE...U...UZUMAKI-SAMA !!?!?"hurla le ninja avec indignation avant de déglutir devant le susmentionné.

"Cela fait longtemps Katsuya"dit Naruto d'une voix calme tout en descendant de l'arbre.

"En effet, mais que faites-vous ici Uzumaki-sama?"demanda-t-il avec un respect non feint tout en s'inclinant devant le blond avec ses comparses sous le regard éberlué des ninja de village de la feuille.

"Pour le moment, je viens en aide à Konohamaru-chan qui est l'une de mes connaissances"

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Katsuya avait reposé le plus jeune à terre avec précaution.

"Pardonnez-moi Uzumaki-sama, je ne savais pas que vous le connaissiez"s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant à nouveau devant le blond qui paraissait trouver cela tout à fait normal.

"Certes, mais dois-je te rappeler que Konoha est mon village natale et que, par conséquent, je connais à peu près tous le monde. D'ailleurs ces trois junnin, à qui tu as autant manqué de respect, sont respectivement mon maître, un membre de mon équipe et un ami. Enfin passons, je suppose que toi et tes camarades venez pour l'examen junnin?"

"En effet, Uzumaki-sama"déclarèrent-ils tous

"A la bonheur!! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre... j'y participe également" dit-il en commençant avec une voix joyeuse pour finir sur un ton glacial.

A ces mots, les ninjas de suna pâlirent brutalement et dévisagèrent le blond, horrifié, tandis qu'un même frisson les avaient secoué.

"Sache que je parlerais de ton comportement avec Gaara, car je sais qu'ils vous avaient formellement interdit de semer la discorde en ville. De plus le jeune Konohamaru, ici présent, est le petit-fils du troisième, tu as commis une faute grave qui a faillit, comme tu l'a si intelligemment fait remarqué tout à l'heure, nous faire entrer en guerre! Maintenant allez-vous en avant que je ne m'énerve!!"conclu le blond sur un ton qui ne tolérait aucune réplique.

Dés qu'ils furent partirent, Naruto se tourna vers le plus jeune, avec un visage doux surprenant les junnins qui n'était plus habituer à voir le blond aussi expressif.

"Rien de cassé?"

"Evidement!!! il m'en faut plus que ça pour me faire mal!!!" s'exclama le plus petit avec énergie.

"Tant mieux"sourie le blond "bonne chance pour ton examen!!"

Quand il tourna son regard vers les autres qui le dévisageaient, il les regarda impassiblement.

"Quoi?"demanda-t-il peu enclins à discuter.

"Depuis quand tu es Uzumaki-sama?" demanda Kakashi

"Depuis quand as-tu autant de prestance?" enchaîna Neji

"Comment se fait-il que tu connaisse si bien les ninjas de Suna?" termina Sasuke

**"Mais non!!!!!!! La question à posé était : comment se fait-il que tu connaisse si bien Gaara!!!"**

_"Et une syncope pour trois!! une!!!"_

**"Ce serait bête d'achever le petit Uchiwa sans avoir pût satisfaire tes envies!!"**

_"La ferme!"_

**"Mais ce que je dis est tellement réaliste!!!"**

_"Et c'est sensé être moi le pervers"soupira-t-il_

**"Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui fait des rêves du genre pas tous publique te mettant en scène avec lui dans des lieux et des positions variés!!"**

_"Mais j'y peut rien moi!!!!!"_

_"_**Si arrêté de jouer au chat et à la souris avec tous le monde !!!"**

_"..."_

**"Naruto : 1, Kyûubi : 1 égalité pour la deuxième manche!!"**

Naruto décida d'arrêter cette discussion avec sa démone intérieur pour répondre à ses interlocuteurs.

"Ils m'appellent Uzumaki-sama parce que je suis fort et qu'ils me respectent, en ce qui concerne la prestance, c'est bon de savoir que j'en ai , je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte. Et pour ce qui est de les connaître, cela vient simplement du fait que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à Suna. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un examen à passer et vous à surveiller"conclut-il en plantant pour partir vers l'académie.

Quand il y arriva, il découvrit que les aspirants junnin entouraient l'Hokage et le Kazekage. Si la première était à l'aise, le deuxième était droit et fixait un point indéfini devant lui ce qui provoqua un léger rire de Naruto. Quand soudain :

"NARU-KUN!!!!!!!"hurla une voix bien connue du blond.

Ce cri attira l'attention de tous le monde sur lui juste au moment ou il recevait un boulet de canon blond dans ses bras.

**A suivre...**

**Et voila!!! un nouveau chapitre de bouclé!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plus n'oubliez pas de me laisser des rewiews ça fait toujours plaisirJ'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre alors pitié donné moi votre avis je vous laisse du répit avec les nouvelles interrogations il vous reste à trouver la réponses au précédente **

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REWIEWS :**

**Elda88 : coucou la miss!! oui je sais ça fait longtemps que l'on c'est pas parler mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de publier ou même d'aller sur mon pc;;; dit tu me pardonne? (shibi eyes implorant!!) voui je sais je n'ai pas publier plus vite lol j'ai jamais mis autant de temps lol gros bisous la miss ah une derniere choses si moi je suis la poivrote toi tu es ma blondasse nyarkk!!**

**Didilove37 : kikou ma poivrote chérie!! comme je l'ai dit a elda je suis désoler de ne pas être venu sur msn mais j'avais vraiment trop de taf et en plus je suis dans une semaine de bac blanc en ce moment --;;; alors imagine!! alors comme ça tu sais faire de la vodka malabar...dis dis dis tu m'apprendra la prochaine fois sur msn ? lol (se sont les parole d'une poivrote confirmer lol)je suis contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant. parce que c'est toi et pour me faire pardonner du retard je vais te dire que dans le prochain chapitre logiquement sasu va faire une légère crise de jalousiea moins que ses soit dans 2 ? lol allez gros bisous la miss**

**Kaede77 : oui je sais tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire J'ai ENFIN publier la suite ... a la moindre remarque de travers je te sucre le passage ou je parle de gaara lol la menace suprême pour la progaara que tu es lol bon je te fais de gros bisous te souhaite bonne chance pour les épreuve de cette ce semaine (douleur commune lol) et je te fais de gros bisous**

**Keurjani : kikou merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait tres plaisir. oui je fais ENFIN avancer les sentiments de nos deux ninjas adorer .mais bon je n'en ai pas vraiment parler dans ce chapitre mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est le calme avant la tempête après tout va s'enchaîner assez rapidement... enfin pour moi lol gros bisous**

**fan003 : coucou c'est bon tu peut te relever pas la peine de me supplier a genoux lol. je te remercie pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait très plaisir et bien rire aussi tu fais donc partie des fan de kyûu-chana force je pense créer un fanclub lolj'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si il est plus sérieux que les autres. je te fais de gros bisous et te dit a bientôt**

**oOYumiOo : kikouuuuu!!!tant d'enthousiasme me rend extatique lol je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise autant et je m'excuse de t'avoir fait autant attendre pour avoir la suite--;;; ce chapitre la est plus sérieux que les autres mais ça va se dérider dans les prochain je le prometen espérant que ma fic continue a autant te plaire je te fais de gros bisous**

**DS of Bloody Dreams : kikouuuuu comment vas-tu madame je met des chapitre avec une fin qui fait faire des syncope a ses lecteur lol? (suis-je vraiment bien placer pour dire ça ? lol) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te paraîtra moins cour lol Le baiser??? qui te dit qu'il va y en avoir un...nann je plaisante pas tapez! pas tapez! le baisez est pas pour maintenant logiquement si je me trompe pas il est pour le chapitre 12 mais la déclaration pour le chapitre10 ou 11 lol vala tu es la seul au courant de ça lol plus pour longtemps si certains lisent ta réponses allez je te fais de gros bisous**

**o-Inuka-o : kikou toi désolé de mettre tromper dans ton pseudo la dernière fois je m'en suis rendu compte après avoir publier le chapitre ;; je te remercie pour tes compliment ça fais toujours plaisir!!désolé pour avoir mis aussi longtemps amis je vais me rattraper pendant les vacance je te fais de gros bisous**

**Lablonde 2712 : coucou!!! je te remercie pour ta grande bonté d'être revenue me lire lol merci encore pour tes compliment et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu pense de ce chapitre qui est beaucoup plus sérieux que les autres mais bon ça va s'arranger dans 1 ou 2 chapitre le temps que l'examen se passe. je te fais de gros bisous et dis a la prochaine**

**Temi-chou : C'était cour mais enthousiaste lol je te remercie pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait plaisir comme je l'ai dit à l'un des autres je pense que je vais ouvrir un fanclub spécial sur kyûu-chan vu comment elle est aprecier lol allez je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère que tu liras la suite**

**Maeve fantaisie : kikou la miss contente de te revoir désolée pour l'attente mais je vais me rattraper!!je vois que le fais de faire rire naru-chan t'as marquer lol attend de voir son comportement avec gaara et temari lol et puis sasuke va s'accrocher (go go go sasuke!!)je sais ce chapitre est plus sérieux qur les autres mais bon j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine rewiew pour avoir tes commentairesgros bisous et vive kyûu-chan lol**

**Keyko-san : kikou contente de te revoir!!! oui tu avais bien deviné en ce qui concerne les yeux de naru-chan lol au fait bon anniversaire en retard--;;; pour me faire pardonné je te dédis ce chapitre lol CADEAUXXXXX Non tu n'as rien rater yon est toujours inconnue au bataillon lol mais pour yondaime...a voir lol j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres je te fais des gros bisous PS : tu es la seul a avoir émis une hypothèse sur la raison de mélange c'était bien essayer mais ce n'est pas ça lol même si ce que tu as dit découle du mélange**

**mama85 : kikouuuuu!!!! contente d'avoir une fan lol je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup pour ta rewiew elle ma vraiment fait très plaisirje suis contente que ça te plaise et j'ai hâte de savoir si la suite va te plaire aussi gros bisous et merci encore**

**Dark rika : kikou!!! fan de D N Angel ? lol je te remercie pour ta rewiew ça me fait plaisir c'est toujours bon d'avoir des nouveaux avisj'espère que la suite va te plaire je t'embrasse et m'excuse pour l'attente--;;;**

**wa-tsukimi : je te remercie pour ta rewiewelle m'a fait plaisir j'espère que tu n'as pas fait une indigestion lol (cf ta rewiew précédente) j'espère que la suite va te plaire gros bisous**

**kitasama : kikou!!! non ne meurt pas!! oui je sais trop de suspense c'est nocif pour la santé DS Of Bloody Dreams me l'a déjà fait remarquer lol je te remercie pour ta rewiew qui me fait plaisir et rire gros bisous en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant**

**tenshi-no-yoru : je te remercie pour ta rewiew et je suis contente que ma fic te plaiseet j'espère qu'elle continuera d'ailleurs !! je te fais des gros bisous et te dis au prochain chapitre**

* * *

**Voila merci a tous!!! 17 rewiew!! Oo j'avoue j'était légèrement surprise (qui a dit que c'était un euphémisme!!?? lol) je vais me dépêcher de publier la suite!!!**

**A la prochaine!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tous le monde !! Voici le huitième chapitre !! je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de publier mais la terminal c'est très dur et surtout mes prof sont des malades j'ai au minimum trois dissertations par semaines!! et je n'ai pas forcement le temps de taper les fic qui sont déjà écrite je vous rassure donc GOMEN NASAIEn plus je suis tombé malade !!donc je profite de ce petit moment de libre avant les vacances de noël pour publier!!!**

**Remercier surtout Elda, ma blonde préférer qui m'a contraint et forcer (via le net lol) de publier rapidement et elle ma fait du chantage émotionnelle en écrivant des fic pour moi pour me faire publier plus vite car si je ne publiait pas elle ne les mettaient pas en ligne sniff sniff !et koro-chan pour me soutenir dans la dure épreuve qu'est de subir les menace d'Eldaremercier également Kaede77 qui m'harcèle tous les jours mais bon vu qu'elle publie je vais enfin pouvoir lui rendre la pareil kukukukuku...Orochimaru sort de ce corps!!!! **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mon correcteur orthographique est (toujours) désinstallé et vu que je suis plus que mauvaise en orthographe-- ;; je vous demande de ne pas en tenir compte s'il-vous-plait merci à tous et bonne lecture !!!**

**Cette fic est un NaruSasu ( pour ceux qui me pose encore la question)**

**Bisous**

* * *

_"..." Parole de Naruto a kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi**

_Quand il y arriva, il découvrit que les aspirants junnin entouraient l'Hokage et le Kazekage. Si la première était à l'aise, le deuxième était droit et fixait un point indéfini devant lui ce qui provoqua un léger rire de Naruto. Quand soudain : _

_"NARU-KUN!!!!!!!"hurla une voix bien connue du blond._

_Ce cri attira l'attention de tous le monde sur lui juste au moment ou il recevait un boulet de canon blond dans ses bras._

**_C_hapitre 8**

"Naru-kun!! Ca fait longtemps!!!!!!!! Tu m'as manqué!!! Comme tu as changé!!Tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux? Ca te va beaucoup mieux!!!!!"dit-elle rapidement sans reprendre son souffle tout en restant accroché au blond sous les regards mi-jaloux et mi-étonnés des filles présentes

"Bonjour à toi aussi Temari-chan, toi aussi tu m'as manqué, toi aussi tu as changé en mieux je te rassure. Et oui j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux et je suis heureux que cela te plaise" enchaîna-t-il d'un ton calme et en gardant la jeune fille dans ses bras ce qui étonna encore plus de monde.

A la fin de sa réplique, la kunoïchi de Suna éclata de rire.

"Il va falloir que tu m'explique comme tu fais pour suivre, même moi j'ai du mal!"

"Question d'habitude"répondit-il avec un sourire en coin

"Moui, je suppose que tes groupis de Suna ne te manque pas? demanda-t-elle malicieuse

"Non par contre celle de Konoha ont pris la relève"ajouta-t-il faussement fataliste.

"Tu vas me faire pleurer"se moqua-t-elle.

"Dommage que je n'ai pas de mouchoir pour toi"répliqua-t-il en la défiant du regard

Cette petite joue verbale provoqua un nouvelle éclat de rire de Temari suivit d'une grosse étreinte.

"Au fait, rassure-moi, tu ne participe pas?"demanda-t-il inquiet

"Non, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver contre toi!"

" En parlant de ça, Katsuya et ses amis ont créé des problèmes. Je ne pense pas qu'ils faillent les punir vu qu'ils participent"dit-il avec un sourire carnacié.

**"Et c'est moi la bête sauvage?"**

_"Ca dépend des moments"_

"J'ai mal pour eux"railla la jeune fille.

" Il m'a l'air toujours aussi à l'aise"dit-il en désignant Gaara avec un sourire.

" En effet, mais arrête de sourire, il va croire que l'on se moque de lui"répondit-elle avec un sourire

"N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes justement entrain de faire?"rajouta-t-il malicieux

"Décidément tu m'avais vraiment manqué! Et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs!" ajouta-t-elle mutine.

"Bon, il faut que j'aille me préparer et dit lui que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il reverra l'effet de la cuite monumentale que l'on a eu "dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Je n'y manquerait pas!!"

Il avança vers le groupe qui n'avait pas quitté l'échange des yeux. Temari alla rejoindre Gaara et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, quand elle eût finit, elle avait un sourire aux lèvres. Le Kazekage regarda le blond dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin et en le défiant du regard. Ce a quoi, Naruto lui répondit en haussant un sourcil avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Après que Tsunade est expliqué le déroulement de l'épreuve qui seront en faite des duels, tous les participants entrèrent. Quatre heures avaient passé tandis que Sakura avait été éliminée assez rapidement. Naruto quand à lui, était déjà dans les dix premiers et ils avaient fait en sorte de faire sortir de la compétition TRES rapidement l'équipe de Katsuya. Quand enfin vînt la final, Naruto se retrouva face à un junnin de Konoha qui s'était infiltré parmi les candidats afin de les garder à l'œil et de leur compliquer la tâche. Quand le blond entra dans l'arène, il dirigea son regard vers Gaara en lui souriant, ce qui fit rire Temari, puis il se tourna vers le junnin le visage impassible. Le combat débuta, et il fût clair dés les premières minutes que le junnin ne faisait pas le poids. Naruto qui, pour l'occasion, avait enlevé son manteau, était vêtus d'un marcel blanc moulant et d'un pantalon noir. Au moment ou il fit un salto pour éviter une attaque, il sentit son débardeur se relever légèrement dans son dos. D'un mouvement rapide, il rabaissa celui-ci et jura avoir entendu Gaara pousser un "merde" bien sonore. Ce qui sembla être le cas, vu le regard surpris de Tsunade et le rire silencieux mais néanmoins bien visible de Temari. Naruto décida qu'il en avait assez de se battre et s'autorisa à utiliser un jutsu, le premier de tous le tournois.

"Nawa-no-jutsu"dit-il calmement en composant rapidement les signes.

Au moment ou il avait finit de prononcer ses mots, des centaines de racines sortirent de terre et immobilisèrent le junnin en lui séparant les bras et en lui enlevant ses armes. Celui-ci ne pouvant plus ni composer de signes ni même faire le moindre mouvement fût déclaré perdant, tandis que Nruto fût immédiatement déclaré junnin. A peine fut-il arrivé devant Tsunade que Gaara esseya de lui soulever son haut, mais son poignet fut saisit avant même qu'il n'ai put toucher l'étoffe.

"Alors? C'est qui, qui avait raison? "minauda le blond faisant pouffer Temari et sursauter les autres.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à l'appelle de ton kanji"dit le roux en riant

"Avoue ta défaite"

"Bon d'accord"soupira le Kazekage "mais seulement parce que cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu"dit-il en enlaçant le blond qui répondit à cette étreinte avec plaisir.

"C'est quoi cette histoire de kanji?" demanda Kakashi avec Sasuke à ses côté qui observait avec un regard noir le roux, détail qui n'échappa pas à Temari qu en sourie.

"C'est simple"commença à répondre Gaara, qui se trouvait face à Kakashi, sans cesser son étreinte avec le blond.

"Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire"l'avertit le blond d'une voix calme.

"D'accord... dans ce cas... je vais leur montrer!!" dit-il en dévoilant la chute de rein du blond, sur laquelle apparaissait le kanji du mot "sensualité", tatoué en noir.

Après avoir montré aux yeux de tous le tatouage, Gaara s'éloigna rapidement de Naruto.

**"Il tas eu là"**

_"N'est-ce pas ?"ironisa-t-il._

**"Il n'empêche que tous le monde est captivés par ton tatouage...surtout un certain brun"**

_"Hein?"_

Naruto tourna vivement la tête vers Sasuke qui avait le rouge aux joues. Suite à cette vision, le kitsune détourna son regard aussi rouge que celui de son coéquipier.

"C'est très représentatif"dit Kakashi avec un sourire.

"Plus que vous ne le pensé" enchaîna le roux avec un sourire appréciateur.

"Que veux-tu dire?"demanda Sasuke d'un ton polaire.

"Que la sensualité qu'il dégage est encore plus présente quand il ne prote aucun vêtements"

"Pour les deux ou trois pimbêches, qui n'aurai pas compris, Naruto et Gaara ont été amants"dit Temari pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

**A suivre...**

**Et voila!!! un nouveau chapitre de bouclé!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plus n'oubliez pas de me laisser des rewiews ça fait toujours plaisirJ'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre alors pitié donné moi votre avis je vous laisse du répit avec les nouvelles interrogations il vous reste à trouver la réponses au précédente **

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REWIEWS :**

**Elda88 : coucou la miss!!!! j'espère bien que tu es fière d'être ma blondasse!!! c'est un privilège que je t'accorde lol Tu vois j'ai fais un effort!!! j'ai publier très vite la suite ça mérite une pitite fic sasunaru pour moi non? (shibi eyes) en plus j'ai une nouvelle fic que je vais pas tarder a publier tu m'en diras des nouvelles lol allez bisous ma puce**

**Didilove37 : coucou!!!! toi tu sais me parler hein!!?? t par le de vodka pour me faire publier la suite plus vite ?? eh bien ça marche lolje suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant et puis vu que je viens enfin de finir ma période de bac blanc qui se sont SI bien déroulé --;;; je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je ma change les idées lol aller gros bisous**

**Kaede77 : kikou ma ero chérie d'amour ke zaime et ke zadore lol oui je sais mes chapitres sont court mais autant qu'ils soit court et que tu les ait plus vite qu'ils soient long et que tu attende 2 mois avant de les avoir!! Non? lol ahhh lalala enfin finis la semaine du bac blanc!!!! et tes illusions sont brisé na!! j'ai publier très vite et toc!! bisousssssssss**

**Keyko-san : salut la miss ça va??? dis j'ai pas put avoir ton adresse msn en entier j'ai que le début lol sinon j'accepte de te rentrer lol et puis tes théorie ne sont pas si loin de la vérité que ça lol la première s'approche BEAUCOUP de la vérité lol mais c'est pas tout a fait ça. au niveau du sexe opposée --;;; nanptdr mais ça ma bien fait rire en ce qui concerne l'identité de yon tu t'approche tout en restant loin lol (qui m'appelle trelawney!!!?)lol merci pour tes encouragement pour mon bac blanc**

**Keurjani : kikou ouh la!!! faut pas que Naruto il se case avec un autre que Sasuke sinon j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire lol ne me tue pas pour Gaara pitié!!(a genou les larmes aux yeux)lol allez je te remercie pour ta rewiew qui est arrivé TRES vite lol (serais-tu celle-qui-rewiew-plus-vite-que-son-ombre?lol)allez bisoussss**

**Mikau32 : kikou!! merci pour ta rewiew et désolée pour les fautes je suis vraiment une dobe en orthographe lol --;;; et je ne suis vraiment rien sans mon correcteur lol. En ce qui concerne ta théorie c'est pas ca du tout mais bien essayer lol allez gros bisous**

**lablonde2712 : kikou comme tu la dit nous voici (encore) a la prochaine lol je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire lol En ce qui concerne sasu et naru le prochain chapitre va mettre l'eau à la bouche lol mais il faudra pas me taper à la fin lolallez gros bisous et "a la prochaine!!" lol**

**oOYumiOo : kikou contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant lol j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçut en ce qui concerne l'épreuve car je l'ai pas trop détaillé lol--;;; en ce qui concerne la guerre des territoire... elle est déjà gagné la guerre n'a pas vraiment lieu enfin tu comprendra mieu dans le prochain chapitre lol allez gros bisous**

**mei77540 : kikou je te remercie pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait très plaisir mais de la a dire que je suis "fantastique" lol allez gros bisous et merci encore**

**Minamé05 : kikou Une nouvelle fan? Super!!je suis super contente que ma fic te plaiseje suis contente que kyûubi te plaise lol elle reviendra plus en force dans le chapitre 9 donc dans le chapitre suivant lol en ce qui concerne l'inspiration je suis en manque pour l'instant mais bon il y a 12 ou 13 chapitre d'assuré lol allez gros bisous**

**wa-tsukimi : kikou la miss contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant lol je vais essayer d'accélérer ma publication pour que tu puisse en avoir plus avant ton déménagement mais je ne promet rien que d'hypothèse pour le boulet de canon blond lol certaine pour ne pas dire toutes mon vraiment fait rire. En ce qui concerne ton esprit d'enfant de 7 ans t'inquiète pas le mien ressort également très souvent lol allez gros bisous et bon déménagement**

**tenshi-no-yoru : kikou contente que la fic te plaise toujours lol en faite les chapitre ne sont vraiment plus court que les autres c'est qu'il y a moins de dialogue et donc ça la rend plus compact lol voila en espérant que la suite te plaise je te fais de gros bisous et attend ta prochaine rewiew**

**mama85 : kikou ma fan n°1 lol heureuse que tu soit heureuse d'être ma fan lol merci pour tes compliment lol (les joues rouges pivoines lol) j'ai fait un effort j'ai publier la suite très vite. allez gros bisousssss**

**oO-Michiko-Oo : kikou!! Mais nan t'es pas nul!!!lol je suis pareil que toi dans mes moments perdu c'est a dire... les 3/4 du temps lol allez je te fais de gros bisous et je te remercie encore.**

**nanami74 : kikou vala la suite comme tu me la demander lol bisous**

* * *

**Et voilou j'espère avoir oublier personne si c'est le cas le bureau des réclamation est ouvert lol Sinon a part ça j'ai une annonce lol je vais bientôt publier une deuxième fic en parallèle avec celle-ci. Elle ressemblera beaucoup a "un nouveau départ" mais en même temps elle sera assez différente. pour ceux que ça intéresse elle va s'appeler "la renaissance des cœurs" ce sera un sasunaru et je publierais le premier chapitre dans la semaine (la j'aurais pas de problème de panne d'imagination étant donné que je l'ai terminé lol) voici le résumé : **

**"Il est impossible d'être toujours heureux et insouciant, ou même de sourire à longueur de temps. Enfin, à mois de se forcer et de condamner son cœurs"**

**voila j'ai fait ma petite pub lol**

**gros bisous à tous**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tous le monde !! Voici le neuvième chapitre !! oui je sais j'ai pas publié pendant les vacances mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire donc gomen!!! ah au fait j'oubliais... JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE A TOUS!!! je voulais juste dire que les chapitre vont peut-être arriver moins souvent car j'ai une fic que je vais poster et une autre en cour d'écriture dans mes affaire toute deux sur naruto donc je préfère vous avertir mais je n'abandonnerais pas!!**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mon correcteur orthographique est (toujours) désinstallé et vu que je suis plus que mauvaise en orthographe-- ;; je vous demande de ne pas en tenir compte s'il-vous-plait merci à tous et bonne lecture !!!**

**Cette fic est un NaruSasu ( pour ceux qui me pose encore la question) **

**Bisous**

* * *

**Ah!! une dernière pitite chose, j'hésite à en mettre dans mes fic donc je vais faire ça avec un sondage : **

**POUR ou CONTRE le LEMON? répondez moi dans vos rewiew please c'est vous qui déciderez**

* * *

_"..." Parole de Naruto a kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi**

"Plus que vous ne le pensé" enchaîna le roux avec un sourire appréciateur.

_"Que veux-tu dire?"demanda Sasuke d'un ton polaire._

_"Que la sensualité qu'il dégage est encore plus présente quand il ne prote aucun vêtements"_

_"Pour les deux ou trois pimbêches, qui n'aurai pas compris, Naruto et Gaara ont été amants"dit Temari pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie._

**Chapitre 9 **

Après cette annonce, toutes les filles tombèrent en larmes et Sasuke pâlit brutalement puis partit discrètement. Mais malgré toutes ses précautions, ce fait n'échappa pas à Naruto et Gaara.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?"interrogea le blond en regardant l'endroit où le brun était il y a peu.

"Décidément, tu as beau être devenu extrêmement fort dans tous les domaines, tu restes définitivement aveugle quand ça te concerne"lui répondit le Kazekage avec un sourire.

"Dit donc toi!! Ca fait deux fois en moins de cinq minutes que tu te moques de moi, non?!"dit le blond en s'avançant vers le ninja de Suna.

"Oui, en effet"dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

"Tu sais que j'en connais des belle sur toi aussi, n'est-ce pas?"minauda son ex-amant en regardant avec insistance son épaule

"Ou...Oui"déglutit rapidement le réceptacle du démon des sables, en ayant capté le regard.

"Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie que j'en parle à certaines personnes?"demanda-t-il distraitement en dirigeant son regard vers les furies qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'éviter.

"Non, en effet"

"Alors, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer!!"conclut le blond avec un sourire enjôleur

"C'est vicieux comme chantage"dit le roux dans un soupir las.

"N'est-ce pas parce que j'étais vicieux que nous couchions ensemble?"demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin

"On ne peut pas dire non à ce genre d'affirmation... ni à toi d'ailleurs"approuva-t-il le regard rêveur "Au fait"se reprit-il "comment va l'empêcheuse de s'embrasser en rond?"

**"Elle va bien et l'emmerde profondément!!! et si jamais il tente de t'embrasser à nouveau je me met en colère!!!"**

_"N'est-ce pas à moi de choisir mon amant?"_

**"Si!!! Et le brun de tous tes fantasmes correspond très bien!!"**

_"Il n'y aura rien entre lui et moi!!! Nous n'avons pas la même orientation sexuel. C'est surement parce qu'il était dégoûté qu'il est partit aussi rapidement tout à l'heure"_

**"Tu as tout faux!!! Dans tous les cas vous parlerez ensemble ou je m'en mêle!!!"**

"Kyûu-chan va bien, elle t'emmerde profondément et t'interdit de m'embrasser sous peine de la mettre en rogne"

"Je vois"répondit Gaara avec un sourire moqueur.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à discuter, le blond rentra au domaine Uchiwa. Quand il entra dans la maison, il chercha Sasuke et le trouva dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le dîner.

"Tu as besoin d'aide?demanda-t-il calmement.

"Non merci!"répondit sèchement le possesseur du Sharingan sans lui adresser le moindre regard

**"Oula!!! Il a l'air remonté ton petit brun"**

_"Il semblerait...il doit être en colère contre moi"_

Naruto n'insista pas et mit la table. Le dîner se passa sous un silence lourd. Sasuke ne s'en formalisait pas, ce qui normalement aurait également dût être le cas de Naruto. Mais c'était sans compté sur la nature entremetteuse de sa démone intérieur.

**"Renardeau, regarde-le, fin, musclé, plutôt élancé, les mèches no..."**

_"Arrêtes!!! C'est vraiment pas le moment!!!"_

**"...ir tombant délicatement sur sa nuque, des lèvres rosées et pulpeuse qui n'appelle qu'au baiser"continua-t-elle en faisant fit de son interruption.**

_"Stop!!! Que veux-tu à la fin??"_

**"Que tu lui parle et que vous partiez continuer la discussion dans la chambre?"proposa-t-elle mutinement**

_"Non et ce n'est pas en me donnant des envies de douche froide que je craquerais!!!"_

**"Bien!! Dans ce cas, je vais devoir employer les grands moyens!!"**

_"J'aimerais bien voir ça!"_

**1 kilomètre à pied ça useuh, ça useuhh!!! 1kilomètre à pieddd ça useuh les souliedddddss!! 2 kilomètres..."**

Et depuis le début du repas, Kyûubi, d'une voix à briser la totalité de toutes les vitres de Konoha, braillait cette rengaine dans la tête du blond.

**"4573 kilomètres à pied, ça useuh, ça useuhh!!! 4573 kilomètres à pieddd, ça useuh les souliedddddss!! 4574 kilomè..."**

"STOP!!!!"hurla Naruto à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte ce qui fait sursauter le Sasuke.

**"Gagné!!! Tu as parlé!!! Arfff je suis trop forte!! ça mérite un point sur mon compteur!! Ce qui fait Naruto : 1 ; Kyûubi : 2!!! Avantage à la superbe et resplendissante démone logeant dans ton corps de dieux grecque"**

_"Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix pendant deux semaines!!!"_

**"Si tu te case avec lui, pas de problème!!!"**

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?demanda Sasuke surpris tandis que le blond se dirigeait vers son manteau pour prendre un cachet contre le mal de tête causé par les démon renard à la tendance chronique d'entremetteuse.

"Ce n'est rien...excuse-moi"dit le blond en s'appuyant contre le mur pour calmer les restes des echos de la si mélodieuse voix de sa démone chérie.

"Tu es sûre que ça va? redemanda Sasuke inquiet en voyant les sourcils légèrement froncés et la mâchoire crispé de son meilleur ami.

"Oui... Désolé de t'avoir dérangé"dit-il en commençant à partir vers les chambres "Je pense que je vais allé me coucher, bonne nuit"

Il partit sous le regard inquiet du brun qui hantait autant ses jours que ses nuits. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre; il s'effondra sur son lit avec la tête qui tourne.

_"Je ne me sens pas bien, en plus d'avoir la tête qui tourne, j'ai mal à celle-ci, j'ai également chaud et froid en alternance... Kyûubi arrêtes ça tout de suite!!!"_

**"Non !!! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avoir une discussion avec Sasuke!! Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai abaissé mes barrières de chakra et comme tu te repose inconsciemment sur celle-ci depuis que tu es petit, tu n'as pas sentit que je le faisait et tu n'as jamais put tombé malade...Enfin tu peux considéré maintenant que c'est chose faite!!"**

_"Garce!! Tu me le paieras!!"_

**"On verra, maintenant dors!"**

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto sentit quelque chose de doux et de frais sur son front brûlant à cause de la forte fièvre. Cette soudaine fraîcheur lui fit ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Il aperçut Sasuke assit sur son lit, la main sur son front. Sur le visage de celui-si, on pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude mais également de la tristesse.

**A suivre...**

**Et voila!!! un nouveau chapitre de bouclé!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plus n'oubliez pas de me laisser des rewiews ça fait toujours plaisir Oui je sais, j'ai été vraiment vache de m'arrêter là mais bon...tanpis lol Comme vous le voyez leur relation avance lentement mais sûrement, alors pitier! répondé au sondage qui est au début de ce chapitre.**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REWIEWS : (au faite merci à tous car rien que pour le chapitre précédent j'ai eu 22 rewiews je suis vraiment trop contente et je vous aime tous lol)**

**Elda88 : kikou la puce!!! oui je sais c'est un miracle!! sûrement celui de noël lol donc après ton UA tu me fais un pitit sasunaru rien que pour moi?? MARCIIIII je t'aime ma blonde na moikissssssouuuuuu PS fait un bisous a korochan pour moi **

**Didilove37 : kiouuuuuu tu sais quoi? eh bah le premier de l'an j'ai BEAUCOUPSSSSS pensé à toi lol je crois que tu m'a comprise lol ma réputation de poivrote n'est plus à refaire la preuve j'ai discuté 1h avec un halogène tellement j'étais finis lol A quand ta prochaine publication? allez bisousssssssssss**

**Kaede77 : ma cheriiiiiiiiieeeeee!!!!!!! oui je sais le coup de griffe d'une ero(ïne) comme moi est inimitable lol Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu vas réactivé ton mode groupie lol!juste comme çaOn se voit à la rentrer qui est malheureusement dans moins de deux jour sniff!! allez gros bisous ma chtite ero kaede na moi toute seul (mon précieuuuuuxxxxxx!!!lol)**

**Maeve Fantaisie : kikouuuuuu!!!!! ah lala ne tombe plus!!! lol je suis très contente que tu es aimé mes deux chapitre précédent lol comme tu le vois Sasu à du mal a conservé son calme uchiwaesque (ouhhh quelle mot!!! note à moi même ne JAMAIS l'employer dans mes copies de littérature!!)lol en ce qui concerne temari c'est l'une des rares filles qui sert à quelque chose dans le manga lol (bon j'avoue dans la next gen sakura est passé de boulet à celle qui empêche les héros de mourir.)allé je te fais de gros bisous et te dis a la prochaine!!**

**Keïko-san : kikou lamiss c'est re moi!! oui je sais après toute les rewiew que je 'ai envoyer cette semaine tuas eu la preuve que j'étais en vie mais bon tanpis lol je pense que dans les mail on s'est tout dis donc je te fais de gros bisous**

**lablonde2712 : kikouuuuuuu dis-je dissimulé derrière un mur TRES solide, oui je sais cette fois-ci j'ai mérité de me faire tapper!! j'ai terminé ce chapitre d façon très méchante mais pitié situ me tape je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite et tu pourras pas la lire(shibbi eyes implorant)gros bisoussssssss**

**Mikau32 : salut!! et oui tu avais raison et oui j sais que je t'ai fait souffrir avec la fin du chapitre précédent mais là je pense que la fin de celui-ci va t'achever alors pitié ne me tape pas je sais que kaede77 lundi va me passer un savon au lycée(petite mais dangereuse)alors est pitié de la sadique que je suis lol aller gros bisous**

**Temi-chou : argh!!! non ne me fait pas la tte pitié!!! si tu me fais la tête pour la fin du précédent chapitre qu'es-ce que ça va être pour la fin de celui la une guerre??? ouinnnn j'ai peur lolbisouss**

**Blackytox' : kikou!!! en ce qui concerne le fait de raconter l'aventure entre gaara et naru je pense que je vais le faire mais pas maintenant. Etant donné que je suis à cour d'idée tu me sauve la vie lol meci et bisous**

**tenshi-no-yoru : kikouuuuuu comme tu le vois la mise en couple approche dangereusement lol et puis tu as enfin vu l réaction d sasuke lol j'espère que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur des autre lol allez gros bisoussss**

**hachi01 : kikou toi merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste kisss**

**la fouine mnga : elise : kikou!!! merci pour ta rewiew !!en ce qui concerne la fin euh...j'avoue je sais pas dans combien de chapitre elle va arriver lol et je ne sais pas moi même comment a va se terminé mais bon je vais travailler dessus lol allez gros bisous**

**gally51 : kikou! Wahou!!! qu d'enthousiasme lol ca fait plaisir lol merci beaucoup pour tes compliments gros bisous**

**Elaelle : oh que oui sasuke il est jaloux et en plus il le montre!!! lol merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait super plaisiret je te remercie pour "la renaissance du cœurs"**

**lulu342 : kikou!!! contente que tu aime la relation entre gaara et naruto même si ce n'est pas le couple principale lol allez gros bisous**

**oOYumiOo : ouahhh alors j'ai de la chance que t aime les couple lol je vais tachez de publier le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic rapidement!!gros bisous**

**fan003 : kikouuuu!! gomen j'ai pas put poster avant mais voila la suite et tu as enfin la réaction de sasu chirije suis contente que la fc te plaise toujours autant et je vais donc faire en sorte que ça dure lol aller gros bisous**

**mama85 : kikou a tio oh ma fan n°1!!! Lol je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant rahlala ça fait plaisir allez gros bisoussssss**

**Miname05 : kikouuu! comme tu le vois e tient mes promesse kyûuchan est revenu n force dans ce chapitre lol voir un peu trop pauvre naru lol en ce qui concerne mon pseudo je ne sais pas ou tu s put le voir car je ne publie que sur ffnet amis on qui sait lol allez bisouss**

**harry-gold-child : kikouuuu!!j suis contente que tu appréçit ma fic a ne fait vraiment plaisirA ce que je vois mon naru chan est ton type d'homme...que je te comprend et que je suis d'accord avec toi lol allez gros bisous**

**Debeebanana : ouahhhhh!! merci merci et remercie!! ta rewiew me fait super plaisir et je me sens privilégier lol (non je ne prend pas la grosse tête lol)en tout cas merci (encore) pour tes compliments je te ais de gros bisous**

**kitasama : argh! si tu as ait une crise cardiaque à la fin du dernier chapitre qu'est-ce que ça va être pour celui la... ne meurt pas!!!!!!! lol merci pour tes compliments ça me fait super plaisir allez kissouss**

* * *

**et voilou j'espère avoir oublier personne si c'est le cas le bureau des réclamation est ouvert lol **

**Sinon a part ça j'ai une annonce lol je vais bientôt publier une deuxième fic en parallèle avec celle-ci. Elle ressemblera beaucoup a "un nouveau départ" mais en même temps elle sera assez différente. pour ceux que ça intéresse elle va s'appeler "la renaissance des cœurs" ce sera un sasunaru et je publierais le premier chapitre dans la semaine si j'ai le temps --;;(la j'aurais pas de problème de panne d'imagination étant donné que je l'ai terminé lol) voici le résumé : **

**"Il est impossible d'être toujours heureux et insouciant, ou même de sourire à longueur de temps. Enfin, à moins de se forcer et de condamner son cœurs"**

**voila j'ai fait ma petite pub lol**

**gros bisous à tous**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tous le monde !! Voici le dixième chapitre !! oui je sais j'ai pas publié pendant les vacances mais j'avais pas mal de choses à faire donc gomen je voulais juste dire que les chapitre vont peut-être arriver moins souvent car j'ai une fic que je vais poster et une autre en cour d'écriture dans mes affaire toute deux sur naruto donc je préfère vous avertir mais je n'abandonnerais pas!!**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mon correcteur orthographique est (toujours) désinstallé et vu que je suis plus que mauvaise en orthographe-- ;; je vous demande de ne pas en tenir compte s'il-vous-plait merci à tous et bonne lecture !!!**

**Cette fic est un NaruSasu ( pour ceux qui me pose encore la question) **

**Bisous**

* * *

**Ah!! une dernière pitite chose, j'hésite à en mettre dans mes fic donc je vais faire ça avec un sondage : **

**POUR ou CONTRE le LEMON? répondez moi dans vos rewiew please c'est vous qui déciderez**

* * *

_"..." Parole de Naruto a kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi**

_"Non !!! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avoir une discussion avec Sasuke!! Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai abaissé mes barrières de chakra et comme tu te repose inconsciemment sur celle-ci depuis que tu es petit, tu n'as pas sentit que je le faisait et tu n'as jamais put tombé malade...Enfin tu peux considéré maintenant que c'est chose faite!!"_

_"Garce!! Tu me le paieras!!"_

_"On verra, maintenant dors!"_

_Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto sentit quelque chose de doux et de frais sur son front brûlant à cause de la forte fièvre. Cette soudaine fraîcheur lui fit ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Il aperçut Sasuke assit sur son lit, la main sur son front. Sur le visage de celui-si, on pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude mais également de la tristesse._

**Chapitre 10**

"Sasuke" murmura faiblement Naruto, sortant lentement de ses songes.

"Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure alors je suis venus te voir avant d'aller me coucher" expliqua le brun face à l'interrogation présente dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

"Ca va"répondit-il simplement et neutrement afin de ne pas inquiété l'Uchiwa et ainsi de ne pas prolonger leur proximité

"C'est vrai qu'avec 39,8°C de fièvre, tu ne peux que aller!! Tu aurais dût me dire que tu n'allais pas bien!! Que tu étais malade!!"lui reprocha-t-il avec vigueur.

"Non..."souffla-t-til avec fatigue.

"Tu m'énerves avec ton impassibilité!!! Mais bizarrement, tu l'es avec tous le monde sauf avec Gaara et Temari!! Tu..."

"...Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter"ajouta Naruto réussissant enfin à compléter sa phrase précédente "Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus ouvert mais je ne peux pas, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je..."

"Arrête c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai profité du fait que tu soit malade pour te faire des reproches et e suis jaloux.."expliqua-t-il avant de s'interrompre en écarquillant les yeux face à ce qu'il venait d'avouer au blond.

"Jaloux?"répéta l'alité avec surprise

"Tu ne me parle que pour les banalités. Tu ne fais que me répondre par monosyllabe et tu ne sourie jamais, alors quand je t'ai vu avec Temari et Gaara, je me suis sentis très mal, rejeté pour ainsi dire. Cette complicité que tu as avec eux, je mourrais d'envie de l'avoir avec toi. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami et j'ai eu peur de te perdre" dit-il en devenant de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que son explication avançait.

Suite à ses réflexions, Sasuke se leva pour fuir de la pièce mais Naruto rattrapa sa main et sous le regard surpris de brun, il l'a reposa sur son front avec un léger sourire

"Ne t'avise pas de la bouger de là, elle me fait trop de bien pour que je ne la garde pas" dit-il en souriant, fermant les yeux pour savourer la fraîcheur.

Sasuke s'assit sur le bord du lit et contempla le blond.

"Pourquoi étais-tu surpris quand je t'ai dis que j'étais jaloux? demanda doucement le brun.

"Parce que je pensais que tu étais dégoûté"répondit le blond en baissant les yeux.

"Dégoûté?"demanda Sasuke, surpris par ces paroles.

"Par le fait que je préfère les hommes aux femmes"

A ces mots, Sasuke éclata d'un rire clair sous le regard ahurit et fiévreux du malade

"Si j'étais dégoûté par l'homosexualité, je serais entrain de me haïr moi-même"

"Attend tu veux dire que tu es..."s'écria le blond les yeux exorbité

"Oui je suis du même bord que toi"souria le détenteur du sharingan

"Mais, j'ai entendu Sakura dire que vous aviez été en couple!"

"En fait, j'ai changé d'orientation après être sortis avec elle"ria-t-il

"Non?! tu me fais marcher?"pouffa le blond

"Non; elle m'a littéralement dégoûté des femmes"

Apres quelques minutes de fou rire, ils reprirent leur conversation

"Quand même la pauvre..."dit sasuke sans s'arrêter de rire pour autant

"Vu la dose de niaiserie que j'ai vue depuis que je suis revenus, ça ne m'étonne pas"

"Je confirme"

Un silence confortable s'installa

"Alors comme ça toi et Gaara , vous êtes amants?demanda-t-il en appréhendant la réponse

"Non, nous l'étions nous ne le sommes plus maintenant. Ce n'était pas de l'amour seulement du plaisir"dit le blond calmement

"Un genre de soulagement ,quoi"

"Voila, on ne s'aime pas d'amour mais de fraternité. Des frères très proche...voir trop pour des frères"répondit en souriant Naruto en pensant aux nuits torrides qu'il avait passé dans les bras du jeune Kazekage.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était dit ou persuadé, Sasuke sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules face à cet affirmation.

"Au fait, j'adore ton tatouage"dit-il moqueur

"Vas-y moque toi!! Moi qui suis sans défense..."tragédia le blond

"Pour le sans défense, on repassera et puis il n'est pas si mal choisit que ça ce kanji"

"Tu trouves? Pourtant moi et la sensualité..."

"Tu te moque de moi? Tu transpires littéralement la sensualité!! Et puis pourquoi t'être fait tatoué ce kanji, plutôt qu'un autre si tu pense ainsi?"

"Merci pour les compliments...en ce qui concerne le tatouage disons que c'est la conséquence d'une cuite qui mal tourné à Suna"

"Elle t'a plutôt bien réussit je trouve"dit-il avec un sourire appréciateur

Trois heures du matin sonnèrent dans la pièce, cette reprise de conscience face à la réalité fit remarquer à Sasuke qu'il caressait, inconsciemment et depuis un bon moment, le front du blond, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de géner celui-ci.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard ou tôt selon le point de vue"dit doucement le blond

"Je ne laisse jamais de malade seul la nuit"

"Pace que tu joues souvent les gardes-malades?"questionna le blond en levant un sourcils avec un lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

"Non, tu es le premier d'ou la règle!"

"Va te coucher Sasuke"

"D'accord... pousse-toi un peu"dit-il le regard brillant

"Quoi?"sursauta Naruto les yeux exorbités

Je t'ai demandé de te pousser pour que je puisse me coucher"

"Mais va dans ton lit!!"paniqua le blond

"C'est ça ou je reste comme ça toute la nuit, c'est toi qui voit"dit l'Uchiwa, un sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres

"Tu vois? C'était pas la mort"minauda-t-il en se couchant face au blond

"Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'expose"murmura Naruto hypnotisé par le yeux onyx éclairé par la lumière de la Lune

"Le plus en danger des deux, c'est toi"chuchota le brun sans quitter les deux améthystes du regard

"Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi"dit le blond en souriant

"Dans un combat, c'est sûre. Mais pour le reste, ne sois si sûr de toi"

"Tu ne fais pas le poids non plus"ria-t-il

"Je suis plutôt du genre à ne croire que ce que je vois"répondit sensuellement le brun

"Seriez-vous entrain de me faire des avances, Sasuke Uchiwa?"demanda malicieusement naruto

"En effet, et vous, Naruto Uzumaki, ne seriez-vous pas entrain d'y répondre?"

"J'en ai bien peur"murmura-t-il tendrement

"Tant mieux, mais je refuse de n'être q'un simple soulagement...avec moi c'est pour la vie, pensez-vous être capable de remplir ce critère?"demanda-t-il anxieux

"ce critère n'avait pas besoin d'être mentionné car avec ceux qui ne sont que des "soulagement", je ne prend pas le temps de flirter, je ne m'éloigne pas pendant une semaine par peur de ne pouvoir résister à la tentation...et surtout je ne permet pas à de simple "soulagement" de rester à mes côté quand je ne suis pas au maximum de mes capacitées, j'aurais trop peur de me faire tuer"

Sasuke sourit à cette pseudo déclaration

"Alors on va y aller doucement"dit le brun en souriant

"Oui...dans la limite du possible, et puis, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, si on doit se faire confiance"dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun

"Oui... en effet, et puis on a tout notre temps"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Naruto? insista-t-il

"..."

Quand il tourna la tête vers le blond, il découvrit celui-ci endormit sur lui. Tout en souriant, il remit la couverture sur eux et s'endormit blottit contre son futur amant.

**A suivre...**

**Et voila!!! un nouveau chapitre de bouclé!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plus n'oubliez pas de me laisser des rewiews ça fait toujours plaisir Comme vous le voyez leur relation avance lentement mais sûrement, alors pitier! répondez au sondage qui est au début de ce chapitre.**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REWIEWS :**

**Elda88 : kikou la miss!!! je me prépare déjà a recevoir tes foudres pour ne pas avoir oublier plus rapidement mais bon j'ai pas eu spécialement le temps lol au fait c'est toujours d'accord pour ma pitite fic que tu va me faire? hein?aller bisous la puce**

**Didilove37 : kikouuuuuuuuu alors comme ca ta pas vomi et tu es fière de toi ?BRAVOOOO lol je suis impressionner lol ah ma poivrote je te reconnais bien la lol j'avoue que ta réponse au sondage ma surprise !!!tu es pour le lemon !!!c'est pas di possible (note le ton moqueur et ironique lol)je te fais de gros bisous (ma dernière cuite ma fait parler pendant 2h a un halogène lol je suis fière de pouvoir la conversation aussi longtemps a moi toute seule lol)**

**Keyko-san : OUI tu répond bien à ma question!! tu es l'une des rares à l'avoir fait d'ailleurs lol je compatit a ta douleur avec ton petit frère chantant le papa pingouin moi aussi j'ai une petite soeur et crois, moi ta douleur je la connais lol comme tu la lu le rapprochement c'est fait lol avec beaucoup de difficulté certes mais il est laen ce qui concerne kyuu elle va pas tarder a subir la vengeance de naru-chan lol allez gros bisous**

**kaede77 : kikou ma miss a moi que j'aime et que j'adore!!! comment ça je suis "presque "aussi déjanter que kyuu??? je suis "aussi!!"déjanter qu'elle vu que c'est moi en renarde lol allez gros bisous ma petite mirmo a moi au fait j'ai une nouvelle réplique débile pour sanzo-sama lol "je fume, je bois, je tue mais...c'est parce que je le vaut bien"mdr hum...bref bisous ma puce je pense fort a toi et a tes maracas lol**

**mama85 : OUaiiiiiii ma fan numero 1 est dans la place lol kikou la missca va bien? merci pour ta précédente rewiew elle me font toujours autant plaisir lol ca ne me dérange absolument pas de répondre aux rewiew je trouve normal de le faire vu que vous avez pris la peine d'en laisser unealors une de plus une de moins c'est pareil (même si je préférerais une de plus lol)je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant surtout qu'elle commence a partir dans le guimauve lol mais ca ne durera pas longtemps allez gros bisous**

**o-Inuka-o : kikou oui j'ai vu que tu avait manquer le chapitre précédent ta rewiew m'a maquer sniff snif hannn (je pleure en anglais lol désolée gad ma contaminer)comme tu le vois naru ne s'est pas jeter sur sexy miam miam sasu (--,,,)c'est limite l'inverse lol mais bon ca va changer lol en ce qui concerne la relation entre naru et gaara j'ai pas voulut qu'elle soit mauvaise malgré leur relation car je les trouve trop semblable dans leur souffrance pour les faire se haïr l'un l'autre alors qu'ils connaissent l'enfer de la solitude gros bisous**

**gally51 : salut merci de lire ma prochaine fic...en espérant qu'elle te plaise lol logiquement je vais la publier en même temps que ce chapitre ainsi qu'une sur saiyuki et peut-être deux autres sur naruto;; oui je sais trop d'ambition tue l'ambition mais bon...tant pis lol bisous et merci**

**nanami74 : salut toi merci pour ta rewiew oui naruto est TRES résistant j'aurais pas tenut longtemps sauf si c'était pour embêter a sœur amis la je n'aurais moi-même pas put lol bisous**

**Yuna : kikoumerci merci et remercie pour ta rewiew elle m'a vraiment fait tres plaisirje suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant gros bisous **

**Mika Ichawara :merci pour ta rewiewa priori comme l'avis général et le mien tu pense que naruto est très résistant lol allez gros bisous**

**OOYumiOo : kikou la missouahhh ça c'est de l'enthousiasme lol je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant kissous**

**Wa-tsukimi : ****kikouuuuuu ne sois pas désolé pour ton moment de folie j'ai toujours eu une net préférence pour celle-ci lol merci pour tes encouragement et d'apprécier toujours autant ma fic gros bisous**

**Yuki-chan : ****kikou merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait tres plaisir et surtout merci pour la réponse au sondage bisous en ****espérant que la suite te **plaise

**BlackyTox' : kikou a toivoici la suite tant attenduoui je sais j'ai mis TRES longtemps pour la publier GOMEN amis j'ai pas mal de fic qui grouille dans ma tête et j'ai du mal a tout concilier gros bisous et encore GOMEN lol**

**Elaelle : kikou a toi OH ma sauveuse lolje te remercie pour ton idée sur la présentation de lemon, tu me sauve la vie peu de personne on répondu à mon sondage donc je n'avais pas assez d'avis pour délibérer donc je vais faire comme tu la suggérer car c'est la meilleur solution que j'aivi je sais est désolant mais bon je pense qu'il s'est rattraper dans ce chapitre lol gros bisous et encore merci**

**Temi-chou : non ne pleure pas lol regarde oh grande prêtresse des larmes comment j'ai fait avancer la relation de nos bisho adorer et comment j'ai exceptionnellement pas mit de fin sadique (enfin sa dépend le point de vue lol)en ce qui concerne le secret de gaara on verra dans des chapitre futur je pense que naruto v se venger des taquinerie de notre cher kazekage lol gros bisous la miss tes rewiew me font toujours autant rire**

**Keurjani : kikououi moi aussi j'aime l'esprit renarde de kyuu mais des fois je le pousse trop loin et ca n'a plus de sens lol (sur mes brouillon évidement )je suis contente que fic te plaise toujours autant ca me fais plaisir en ce qui concerne naruto kyuu c'est charger de lui « remettre le cerveau a l'endroit » lol pour reprendre ton expression lol je pense que naru c'est pas mal rattraper dans ce chapitre lol bisous**

**Dark Rika : Rohhh une connaisseuse de DN Angelque de bon gout que de bon gout lol je te remercie pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait très plaisir merci pour ta réponse au sondage t'es l'une des rares a avoir répondue lol gros bisous**

**Karis : kikouuuuu merci pour ta rewiew si pleine d'enthousiasme elle m'a fait tres plaisir. J'espère que ma fic continuera autant a te plaire bisous**

**Mikau32 : je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir achever mais je ne paierai pas les soin hospitalier de ta grave blessure même si elle est fausse lol merci pour ta réponse au sondage (POUR) lol tu vois ils se sont enfin rapprocher lol allez bisousss**

**LECONTE Raphaèle : merciiiii pour ta rewiew elle était super gentille et elle m'a fait super plaisirje sais j'ai tendance a faire des chapitre court mais c'est pour vous garder en haleine lol je te remercie pour tes encouragement et fais de gros bisous**

**Ange déchus : merci pour ta rewiew elle est courte mais elle veut tout dire lol gros bisous et merci encore**

**reith : kikou merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait super plaisirtu as remarquer que kyuu avait un côté pervers et lubrique? oupss je me suis fait prendre lol je suis contente que ma fic te plaise au fait j'avoue que des srnoms pour sasuke j'en avait plein mais sasu-nounours je le connaissait pas lol en ce moment je suis bloquer sur sexy-miam-miam-sasu lol gros bisous**

**et voilou j'espère avoir oublier personne si c'est le cas le bureau des réclamation est ouvert lol **

* * *

**Sinon a part ça j'ai une annonce lol je vais bientôt publier une deuxième fic en parallèle avec celle-ci. Elle ressemblera beaucoup a "un nouveau départ" mais en même temps elle sera assez différente. pour ceux que ça intéresse elle va s'appeler "la renaissance des cœurs" ce sera un sasunaru et je publierais le premier chapitre dans la semaine si j'ai le temps --;;(la j'aurais pas de problème de panne d'imagination étant donné que je l'ai terminé lol) voici le résumé : **

**"Il est impossible d'être toujours heureux et insouciant, ou même de sourire à longueur de temps. Enfin, à moins de se forcer et de condamner son cœurs"**

**voila j'ai fait ma petite pub lol**

**gros bisous à tous**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tous le monde!!!!! Rangé vos armes et vos tomates!!!!!!je sais, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas publié depuis TRES longtemps mais bon j'ai eu mon bac a passer et j'avais une terminal à réussir. De plus maintenant je suis à la fac donc j'ai de plus en plus de travail et je n'ai pas eu de vacance de toussaint!!Je rappelle que ma fic est un NARUSASU (SASUNARU? selon l'inspiration qui me viendra lol)**

**A cause de problème d'ordinateur (explosion du disque dur;; la faute à ma mère!!!suivit d'une coupure de net de plus de deux moi)je n'ai toujours pas de correcteur orthographique et EN PLUS tous ce que j'avais écrit est donc effacé... Heureusement que je les écrit sur une feuille avant. Cependant je prend le temps de publier ce chapitre alors que les circonstance ne s'y prete pas. Je viens de perdre ma grand mere et je suis donc actuellement dans le sud de la france mais bon ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez lire **

**Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont répondu à mon petit sondage**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Gros bisous **

* * *

_"..." Parole de Naruto a kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi **

_"Naruto? insista-t-il_

_"..."_

_Quand il tourna la tête vers le blond, il découvrit celui-ci endormit sur lui. Tout en souriant, il remit la couverture sur eux et s'endormit blottit contre son futur amant._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, il se retrouva face à deux joyaux améthystes incandescents.

"Bonjour bel endormit" dit le blond avec un doux sourire.

"Bonjour" répondit-il à son tour, tout en lui souriant.

Sasuke s'étira félinement et se tourna vers le blond afin de poser sa main sur son front.

"Tu n'as plus de fièvre!!! Je ne comprend pas, tu n'aurais pas pût guérir aussi vite!!"s'exclama le sharingan abasourdit.

"Pourquoi tu préfère que je sois malade?"répliqua malicieusement le convalescent en haussant un sourcil

"Non, bien sûr que non, mais... c'est quand même étrange"

"Disons que Kyûu-chan m'a guérit"expliqua-t-il en soupirant

"C'est l'un de tes maîtres non? Mais comment aurait-il fait alors qu'il n'est pas dans le village? questionna le brun légèrement perplexe face aux explications plus que vagues que Naruto lui donnait.

"Kyûu-chan est une fille et c'est, en effet, l'un de mes maîtres et vu que c'est elle qui m'a rendu malade, il était assez simple pour elle de me guérir"

_"N'est-ce pas?"_

**"En effet, et puis vous êtes siiiiiiiiiiiii mignon ensemble huh huh"**

_"Tu sais que je vais me venger, heinh?"_

**"Oui, mais bon, je demande à voir. Après tout, tu reste aussi gentil qu'autrefois"**

_" Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter. Crois moi, au moment ou je vais me venger, tu vas vite comprendre de quoi il s'agit!"_

"Pourquoi te rendrait-elle malade?"interrogea Sasuke, le faisant revenir à la réalité, alors qu'un "ouh!! j'ai peur!!" ironique raisonnait dans sa tête.

"Parce qu'elle a le syndrome de l'entremetteuse chronique"ricana le fils du Yondaïme

"Je ne comprends plus rien"

"Elle voulait, depuis le début de mon entraînement, nous mettre ensemble. Etant donné que je n'étais pas coopératif, elle a fait en sorte que je le devienne"déclara-t-il

tout en secouant la tête de dépit.

" Je crois que je vais l'adorer"souffla le brun avec un sourire en coin

**"Je savais que c'était un chic type!!! Lui, au moins, il sait reconnaître la valeur des gens!!!"**

"Je vais lui faire regretter mes 39,8°C de fièvre"ajouta simplement le blond avec un sourire sadique.

"C'est un peu grâce à elle si nous sommes ensemble"

"Certes, mais je refuse de lui laisser un point d'avance!!!"bouda le blond, provoquant un léger rire de son vis-à-vis

Naruto se redressa afin de s'asseoir en face de Sasuke, ce qui fit glisser le drap le recouvrant et dévoila son torse nu au regard de l'Uchiwa qui ne put le détourner d'un tel spectacle.

"La vue te plaît?"demanda Naruto avec espièglerie

"En effet, la marchandise est de premier ordre"répondit-il sans que son regard n'est changer de place ou d'intensité. Puis, tout d'un coup, il écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda, inquiet :

"Où sont les scellés de Kyûubi?"

Le drap avait glissé lors de leur jeu de séduction dévoilant le ventre musclé et bronzé du ninja, mais celui-ci était dépourvus des symboles manifestant la présence des scellés. La question le prenant totalement au dépourvus, Naruto sursauta :

"Ah! Ca... Euh..."balbutia-t-il dans la vaine tentative de cacher son malaise.

Heureusement pour lui, il fût interrompus par la sonnerie de l'interphone. Sasuke, n'attendant personne, se leva après avoir jeté un dernier regard au kitsune, pour aller ouvrir. Il découvrit avec surprise, Tsunade, Jirayia, Kakashi, Iruka et Sakura qui le regardaient en souriant.

"Que voulez-vous? demanda-t-il d'un ton polaire.

" On vient passer l'après-midi avec nos élèves préférés"répondit Kakashi avec un sourire, sans se soucier du comportement asocial de son élève.

"L'après-midi?"questionna Sasuke en haussant un sourcil "Si vous êtes venus passer l'après-midi avec nous que faites-vous ici le matin?"

"Tu te sens bien Sasuke ?"l'interrogea Sakura légèrement anxieuse

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Dis-moi, tu viens de te lever, non?" lui demanda l'ermite aux crapauds avec un regard lubrique.

"Oui, en effet... Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si surpris? " les questionna-t-il face aux regards abasourdis de tout ses invités.

"Probablement parce qu'il est 13h34 et qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de te voir levé aussi tard, avec les cheveux ébouriffés et avec des marques d'oreiller sur la joue, ce qui est également valable pour moi"dit Naruto en entrant dans la pièce après avoir passé un Tee-shirt.

"Hey!!! Mais il est à Sasuke ce Tee-shirt!!"s'exclama la groupie au cheveux rose

"C'est exact"répondit Sasuke tout en se tournant vers son petit ami "Que fais-tu debout? Tu devrais être au lit!!" dit-il en le fusillant du regard

"Il y a un problème?"demanda la Godaïme

"Il a eu de la fièvre hier soir et il n'était vraiment pas bien"expliqua-t-il au deux ninjas médical.

"Mais comme tu l'as constaté, je n'ai plus rien"ajouta le blond avec un sourire

"Tu es convalescent!!!"

"Excusez-moi d'interrompre cette dispute qui ressemble fortement à celle d'un vieux couple..." commença Jirayia avec un sourire moqueur.

"Et c'est vous qui parlé de vieux couple, Jirayia-sama?"l'interrompis à son tour Naruto."Je ne fais pas de remarque sur vous et Tsunade-sama. Et ce n'est pas la peine de rire, Kakashi-san et Iruka-san, vous n'êtes pas en reste non plus"dit-il neutre sous le regard troublé de Sasuke qui avait peur que le blond arrêtes leur relation qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement commencé.

Tandis que les quatre adultes rougissaient sous la pique et grommelaient contre ce jeune ninja si imprévisible, Sasuke leur annonça qu'ils n'avaient qu'à s'installer pendant que Naruto et lui iraient s'habiller. Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, les autres se regardèrent et s'assirent dans le salon.

"Ils ont l'air de mieux s'entendre"déclara l'Hokage avec un léger sourire

"C'est vrai, de plus Naruto a l'air plus à l'aise vu la remarque qu'il nous a faite"enchaîna l'homme au Sharingan unique avec un sourire à demi-caché par son masque.

Ce fut sur une note plus joyeuse qu'ils discutèrent tout en attendant le retour des deux junnins qui finissaient de se préparer. Quand Sasuke sortit de sa chambre, il vit que le blond l'attendait en étant nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur d'en face.

"Tu m'attendais?"demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

"Oui" lui répondit tout simplement le blond en s'approchant de lui, afin de posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'ancien disciple D'Orochimaru.

Celui-ci, surprit, ne pût réagir qu'au bout de quelques secondes, puis après avoir retrouvé ses capacités il sourit et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

"Que t'arrive-t-il?" chuchota le brun de peur de briser cet instant.

" Nostalgie du bon vieux temps"

"Je ne t'ai jamais pris dans mes bras"dit-il en souriant face à cette remarque

"Je parlais du fait de faire toujours mieux que l'autre ou de le mettre le plus mal à l'aise possible"

Avant que Sasuke n'est pût le questionné plus, le blond effleura légèrement les lèvres du junnin avec les siennes. Puis avec un sourire mutin, il se retira avant qu'un baiser ne s'entame pour se diriger vers le salon en laissant derrière lui un Uchiwa paralysé par la surprise.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Réponses aux rewiews : **

**Ange dechus :** **kikou!!! merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait tres plaisir!! je vois que tu es aussi perverse que moi lol pour souhaité un lemon au point de frapper ce qui refuse lol j'essaierais de mettre la suite plus rapidement cette fois gros bisous**

**oO-Michiko-Oo : merci merci et remerci pour tes compliment cela me fait vraiment plaisir!! je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise autant (quel auteur ne le serait pas ,;;) en ce qui concerne le petit flirt je sui contente qu'il te plaise autant maisattend toi a mieux lol bisous**

**Kaede77 :** **Salut ma kaede d'amour!!! Ca fait longtemps que l'on s'est pas vu!!! comment tu vas, les cour, la terminal?je savais que tu n'étais pas contre du lemon entre ces deux la apres tout n'est pas perverse qui veut lol comment ca tu ne s'est pas qui va etre au dessus?ah ah ah et bien moi non plus lol tu me connais j'y vais au feeling gros bisous ma chérie je t'aime tres fort**

**wa-tsukimi : MAAAAA! (oui je suis ton exemple j'innove dans mes cries lol)je suis super heureuse que tu ai autant aimé ce chapitre. ne me tue pas s'il-te plait je suppose que quand tu e disais que plus je te faisais patienter plus tu crieras de joie tu ne parlaispas d'une aussi longue attente;;; ca feras encore plus peur a ta soeur je suppose lol gros bisous**

**Naviek :** **kikou merci pour ta rewiew!! en ce qui concerne le lemon je suis d'accord avec toi il faut les faire languir et dieu sait qu'il vont le sentir passer lol (je precise qu'aucun sous entendu perves est présent dans cette phrase lol) gros bisous**

**fan003 : kikou merci pour ta rewiew je suis contente que l'avancer de la rela tion entre naru et sasu te plaise autant c me ait super plaisir surtout que tu est l'une de celle qui me suit depuis le debut. ene qui concerne la nouelle fic je ne l'ai toujour pas publier mais j'en ai publier et finit une autre sur ce site toujours en naru sasu. je metrais les information sur celle-ci a la fin. gros bisous**

**OoYumiOo : coucou la miss je vois que tu as jubiler sur le fait que sasu a pris les devant lol je e remercie pour ta rewiw gros bisous**

**LECOMTE Raphaèle :** **salut merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait tres plaisir désolé pour les deux mois d'attentes et redésolé pour tous les autres que tu viens de subir lolje te remercie pour tes encouragement en ce qui concerne la fic pour laquele j'ai fait de la pub et bien je ne l'ai toujour pas publier non plus mais une autre est mise en ligne et terminé sur ce site aussi si elle te tente je met des info sur elle a la fin ou sinon va directement dans mon rofil pour avoir le lien? gros bisous**

**Temi-chou : kikou!!! comment ca il etait temps lol merci pour ta rewiew. en ce qui concerne ma nouvelle fic en parallele elle n'est toujours pas en ligne mais une autre intitulé "le sourire d'un masque" qui est aussiun sasunaru en happyend malgre les apparences est disponible dans mon profil si tu le souhaite . gros bisous **

**alisea : kikou merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait tres plaisir en revenche ta rewiew precedente a été coupé donc je n'ai toujour pasta position vis a vis du lemon gros bisous**

**misambre24 :** **je suis contente que ma fic te plaise cela me fait tres plaisir en ce qui concerne le lemon et bien je vois que ton niveau de perversion est aussi élévé que le mienlol gros bisous**

**tipha : je vois que tu es une grande amie a kyu-chan pour savoir ca lol mais si elle veut du lemon c'est surtout pour que naru arrete de lui refiler ses fantasmes lol allez gros bisous etmerci pour ta rewiew**

**Lenut' : kikou en cequi concerne le rating M eh bien euh a vrai dire je ne comprend rien au rating lol donc c'est un peu au pif lol je te remerci pour ta rewiew gros bsous**

**Schuichi : merci pour ta rewiew**

**Yukihyou-san : merci pour ta rewiew elle me fait plasir en ce qui concerne ton vote plus que positif pour le lemon ne t'inquiète il est pris en compte lol gros bisou et merci pour ta rewiew**

**lablonde2712 : kikou ca fait plaisir d'avoir une rewiew de toi j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublier avant lol bref on reprend les vielle habitudes je suis d'accord lol gros bisous et merci encore**

**Tahitian shaman :** **kikou ah! enfin une qui me dit entre enervé par le fait qu'il se soit endormie lol merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait tres plaisir gro bsous**

**la petite reunionaise : merci merci et remerci ta rewiew a fait plus que me faire plaisr j'etais rouge comme une tomate lol donc merci n'est pas suffisant lol je te remercie egalement pour es compliment sur mon style d'écrture cela m'a fait enormement plaisir car tu es l'une des rares a me parler de mon style lol gros bisous et desolé pour l'attente**

**Maeve fantaisie :** **kikouuuuuuuuu ca me fait plaisir de ravoir de tes nouvelles je m'excuse pour avoir mis autant de temps pour publier mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses a faire ainsi que de nombreux problème je suis contente que tu sois sincere sur le faite que le principe de soulagement ne te plaise pas et ne t'excuse jamais de me dnner ton avis c'est l critique qui faitl'auteur lol encore merci gro bisous**

**momiji : kikouuu je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plus et que tu l'ai lu d'une traite c'est ce qui me fait particulierement paisir d'ailleur lol ne te met pasgrosbisous**** en greve pitié sinon qui va lire ma fic lol**

**geminou : merci pour ta rewiew elle m' a fait plaisir en ce qui concerne tes gout pour les couple nous avons a peu de chose pres les meme je lis beaucoup de yaoi donc le naruhina j'aime mais je lis pas beaucoup gros bisous**

**keyko-san : ma keykoooooo ca fait longtemps!! je suis contente qu ela fic te plaise toujours en ce qui concerne ton POUR(x33) lol le lemon ne t'inquiete pas il est pris en compte lol gros bsous**

**Ale : merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait tres paisir nje suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise gros bisous**

**reith : salut!!! je te remercie pour ta rewiew et surtout pour les nouveaux surnom lol le sasu-nounours m'a plus particulièrement lol pour ton idée de délire...hum A VOIR!!!! le concept me fait bien marrer donc pourquoi pas lol je te remercie encore pour ta rewiew. Bisousssss**

**Niarkena : Kikouuu!!! ta rewiew m'a bien fait rire !!!je vois que tu est une amatrice de ce couple vénéré qu'est le sasunaru lol le proverbe que tu m'as cité pour sasuke "ne croire que ce que l'on voit" m'a donné PLEIN d'idée lol donc si jamais cette phrase viens à un moment lemonesque dis-toi que je te rend hommage lol je te remercie pour ta rewiew et pour le renouvellement de mon inspiration gros bisousss**

**mama85 : ahhhhhhhhh!!! revoila ma fan n°1!!!! OUi je sais j'ai été dure avec Sakura et je le regrette...NANNNNN lol je suis contente que tu aime toujours autant ca me fais plaisir!!!t'as vu il y a eu un "presque" premier baiser lol Que je suis méchante que je suis sadique lol allez gros bisous la miss**

**Kyu-chan : Merci pour ta rewiew**

**Kita-sama : merci pour ta rewiew je prend donc en compte un gros POUR dans le sondage lol**

**anouk : merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait super plaisir je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il y ait que trop peu de narusasu .je te fais de gros bisoussss**

**Et un grand merci a tous les autres j'ai eu beaucoups trop de rewiew et pas assez de temps pour repondre a tous alors MERCI MERCI et REMERCI!!!! c'est grace au rewiew qu'un auteur peut écrire lol ****gros bisous a tous**

* * *

**Annoce d'une fic DEJA publier pour ceux que ca interresse : **

**j'ai publier une sasunaru il y a quelque temps j precise qu'elle est un happy end c'est une introspection de naruto en trois chapitre c'est ainsi que je vois naruto je vous previens elle n'est pas drole, elle peut etre pesante mais elle termine bien je vous rassure elle s'appelle " le sourire d'un masque"**

**voila j'espere que vous pourrez la lire et que vous me laisserz plein de rewiew lol**

**gros bisous**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous!! Désolée de ne pas avoir publié depuis si longtemps (evite les tomates et autres légumes) Mais je suis enfin de retour pour un nouveau chapitre!! J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de lecteur en chemin. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour cette longue abscence hormis que la fac c'est prenant De plus mon style d'écriture a évoluer donc il fallait que je me réadapte à celui-ci pour ne pas faire une trop grosse différence.**

**J'ai enfin une bêta;; Elle s'est dévouée courageusement pour corriger mes fautes et dieu sait qu'il y en avait. Merci à toi oh grande prétresse de la correction**

**Disclaimer : Ce manga, ses personnages et cet univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bêta : koro-chan (dîte la grande prétresse des fautes )**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continue de me suivre et bonne lecture!!**

* * *

_"..." Parole de Naruto à kyûubi_

**"..." Parole de kyûubi**

**Chapitre 12 : Un nouveau départ**

_Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu__le questionner__plus, le blond effleura légèrement les lèvres du junnin avec les siennes. Puis__**,**__ avec un sourire mutin, il se retira avant qu'un baiser ne s'entame pour se diriger vers le salon en laissant derrière lui un Uchiwa paralysé par la surprise_.

Ah ! Te voilà ! dit Tsunade en le voyant entrer dans la pièce mais une fois qu'il fût en face d'elle, elle se figea en le regardant avec un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

Lorsque les autres virent dans quel état était l'Hokage, ils se tournèrent vers lui. Sakura eut la même réaction que la Godaïme alors que les hommes restèrent muets. Naruto portait un marcel noir avec des bordures orange, son pantalon, assorti à son haut, était plutôt ample. L'ensemble avait beau être simple, il lui donnait encore plus de charme.

Naruto, tu es vraiment très beau ! Tu es sûr de préférer les hommes ? Parce que si le doute subsiste, je me dévouerais corps et âme pour faire pencher la balance, proposa la Sannin légendaire en bavant legèrement.

Après cette proposition, le blond s'approcha d'elle en envoyant un sourire moqueur à Jiraiya, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Il se plaça à genoux devant le fauteuil où elle était assise.

Tsunade-sama, vous et Sakura-chan êtes deux des plus belles et des plus jeunes femmes de Konoha. Le doute est là mais ne pouvant choisir entre vous, je me suis totalement tourné vers la gente masculine. D'aussi belles fleurs ne peuvent se permettre de flétrir entre les mains d'un homme tel que moi, dit-il d'un air faussement blessé dans son âme.

Une fois sa tirade terminée, les deux medic-nin avaient des étoiles dans les yeux, tandis que lui se relevait avec un léger sourire en coin et des yeux brillants d'un rire contenu qui furent aperçus par les anciens senseï du blond. Sasuke choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la pièce en haussant un sourcil face au comportement des deux femmes avant d'être ramené à la réalité par Kakashi.

Tu en as mis du temps, Sasuke !

Après être sorti de ma chambre, il y a eu un imprévu me forçant à m'occuper d'un problème avant de venir, expliqua-t-il en fusillant Naruto du regard.

**"Besoin de retrouver son calme? "**

_"Sûrement . Au fait__**,**__ ma punission commencera soit ce soir soit demain matin__**."**_

**"Hou ! J'ai peur ! "**

_"Le mal de tête que j'ai eu ne sera rien comparée à celle que tu auras."_

**"Rancunier !"**

_"Entremetteuse !"_

**"Chercheur d'ennuis !"**

_"Perverse !!"_

**"Non, c'est faux !!"**

_"Alors pourquoi ce démenti si plein de fougue ?"_

**"Rahhhh !"**

_"Nyark !! Naruto 2 ; Kyûubi 2 : balle de match !"_

Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ? demanda le brun en s'asseyant aux côtés du blond, faisant sortir ce dernier de sa dispute intérieure.

Un pique-nique ! s'exclamèrent joyeusement l'Hokage et son élève.

Qui a préparé le panier repas ? demanda suspicieusement l'Uchiwa, craignant pour sa santé des jours à venir.

C'est Iruka-san, lui répondit Naruto après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil au panier.

Comment peux-tu le savoir ? C'est moi qui portais le panier en arrivant, l'interrogea mollement le copic-nin.

C'est Naruto qui m'a offert ce panier il y a très longtemps, répondit Iruka à sa place avec un doux sourire.

En quel honneur lui as-tu offert un cadeau et pas à moi ? Elève indigne ! S'indigna l'ermite faussement vexé.

J'approuve ! Pourquoi lui et pas nous ? compléta Kakashi en entrant dans le jeu de son auteur préféré.

Pourquoi lui et pas vous ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard, les surprenant tous. C'est simple, c'est le seul que j'ai jamais considéré comme un père donc c'était un cadeau de fête des "pères".

Après cette déclaration, Iruka avait un sourire tendre tandis que les deux autres étaient mal à l'aise.

Et où comptez-vous manger ? demanda Sasuke pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Au bord du lac, comme ça on pourra se baigner s'il fait chaud, expliqua Sakura avec un sourire pervers en regardant ses deux coéquipiers.

**"Aïe !! Si jamais ils voient que tu n'as plus le sceau, tu vas te faire tuer !!"**

_"Je poserai un jutsu d'illusion, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je l'ai assez porté pour pouvoir le reproduire à l'identique."_

Après avoir accepté l'invitation et s'être mis en maillot de bain, ce qui permit au blond de poser son illusion sans crainte, ils partirent vers le lac. Durant tout le chemin, la main de Naruto frôlait celle de Sasuke, faisant sourire le concerné. Ce petit jeu s'instaura entre eux, provoquant l'autre avec des regards équivoques. Les autres se doutaient qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux ninjas mais le fait que le blond souriait si ouvertement leur firent réprimer toutes envies de les questionner. Une fois installés sur la nappe, ils déjeunèrent de bonne humeur, félicitant Iruka pour sa cuisine. Alors que tous discutaient, le regard de Naruto se posa sur le panier le plongeant dans son passé. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses souvenirs il croisa le regard de son tuteur et ils se sourirent avec tendresse. Sakura se leva et décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller se baigner, ce qui sonna le début des hostilités. Naruto se mit de profil afin que le brun ne puisse détourner les yeux et se déshabilla lentement sous le regard brûlant de son futur amant. Sans le quitter des yeux, il enleva son haut en se caressant légèrement le corps faisant frissoner sa victime, puis il défit un à un les boutons de son pantalon, incitant le regard de son vis-vis à suivre ses mouvements. Il baissa lentement son bas le faisant glisser le long de son corps, révélant au brun des jambes fuselées et halées qui n'étaient ni trop ni pas assez musclées, il fit exprès de prendre tout son temps, exposant ainsi son corps au regard de sa proie. Une fois qu'il fût seulement vêtu de son maillot de bain, il murmura à Sasuke en passant à ses côtés :

On a décidé d'aller doucement mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de tout faire pour te faire craquer, dit-il d'une voix suave.

En entendant cela, Sasuke déglutit en se disant que si Naruto lui refaisait ce genre de show chez lui, les choses avanceraient très vite. Cependant, quand le blond s'éloigna, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le tatouage de son homme puis il sourit en ayant trouvé une vengeance.

Décidement, il est vraiment très représentatif, dit-il mutin.

De quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda Sakura en essuyant la bave qui avait coulé quand elle avait vu le blond.

De son kanji, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

A ce rappel émit sur un ton vengeur, Naruto s'immobilisa car ce qu'il craignait venait de se produire . La première étant la réaction des deux pervers ainsi que celle des deux sangsues baveuses et la deuxième ...

Narutoooooooo ! entendit-il rugir pour se retrouver face à la personne qu'il redoutait.

A suivre...

* * *

** Voilà ce chapitre est achevé. Je ne répondrai plus aux rewiews dans les chapitres car c'est interdit cependant j'utiliserai le système que le site à créé pour y répondre. Ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site et qui veulent une réponses pourront me laisser leur adresse e-mail ou tout simplement s'inscrire.**

* * *

** Juste un dernier petit mot pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore lu. J'ai publier une fic Naruto en 3 partie (qui est achevée) sur ce site. **

**Elle s'intitule "****Sous le sourire d'un masque****"**

**Résumé : "Sourire... c'est mon lot quotidien.Pensez-vous réellement que j'en soit toujours capable? Vous ne me connaissez pas. Laissez moi vous montrer ce qu'il y a sous le sourire de mon masque. POV Naruto. Fic en 3 parties, narusasu, happy end"**

**Voilà pour ma petite pub gros bisous à tous**

**Mya Riddle Snape**


End file.
